Reading of Naruto: The Retired Hokage
by TheInnerBeast
Summary: A Reading of one of my favorite Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer stories, with his permission, set in DxDverse. Rias and her known peerage pre-riser arc along with Michael, Gabriel, Sirzechs, Grayfia, and Azazel read a book. More characters might be added depending on how FTDS continues story. First fanfic, so I need some constructive criticism.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: TheInnerBeast does not own Highschool Dxd, Naruto, or Naruto the Retired Hokage. I have permission from Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer.**

 **Looking for a Beta, please PM.**

 **Chapter 1 Start**

* * *

(Unknown PoV)

Watching Rias and her peerage was honestly getting boring. They had just dealt with a simple Stray. Honestly, they take too long, waste too much energy, if only…hm, that actually gives me an idea. Better ask FTDS first. They could learn something from this, I can relieve myself of my boredom, and I could provide others some entertainment. Three birds, one stone. Just wait, dear readers, I will be back soon.

* * *

(Third Person)

Rias looked upon her peerage with a smile. They had just managed to defeat a Stray rather easily. She was about to go congratulate them when shadows on the wall started to swirl in a whirlpool. Then six hand-like structures that appeared to be made of shadows proceeded to grab all of them, pulling them in against their will. All they could do was shout in surprise. Once they were pulled through, they quickly entered their respective battle stances. Only for three more portals to open, with each dropping different people. Out of the first dropped a handsome-looking man with long blonde hair, green eyes, along with an extremely beautiful woman with curly blonde hair and a voluptuous figure that immediately caught Issei's eyes. Their most striking feature was the twelve white wings coming from their backs. They were Michael and Gabriel, two of the four Seraphs. Out of the second portal, dropped a man with black hair, blonde bangs, and a goatee, however, this one had twelve black wings. This was Azazel, the leader of the Grigori. Lastly, out of the third portal, a man with shoulder length crimson red hair, and blue-green eyes, similar to Rias. A female with silver-gray hair, wearing maid clothes also coming through. They were Sirzechs Lucifer and Grayfia Lucifuge. **(For better description of appearances, look up a picture, or read the wiki.)**

Slowly, everyone managed to get their bearings straight. Rias and her peerage, with the exception of Issei, tensed when they noticed all who were in the room at this moment. The leaders of the three factions jumped up when they noticed each other. Sirzechs, however, quickly ignored them when he noticed his Rias.

"Ria-tan!" he shouted, jumping towards her. One of the shadow-hands from earlier appeared, grabbing him and gently putting him on the ground. It released him and waved its finger at him, in a scolding manner. It then pointed to a far corner where a man was sitting. This man was wearing a simple pair of jeans and a black t-shirt with **meh.** written on it in white. He had messy dark black hair down to his shoulders, with the bangs partially covering his dark brown eyes and had facial hair that was trimmed very short, only just longer than a stubble. He had a small layer of fat on his belly, not enough to be considered chubby, but enough that it wasn't flat. Once he stood up, they could see his height was about 5'9. **(I put more description in me because it might be a bit hard to find out what I look like.)**

"Hello everyone, I hope my little creations were gentle with bringing you here," he said. Seeing them get into defensive stances, he talked once more. "Now, before we get violent, know that I have no desire to hurt you. I am here to grant you knowledge."

"What kind of knowledge," Azazel inquired, none of them dropping their guard.

"No patience, sigh. Well if you wouldn't interrupt, I could explain" cue sheepish look, "that I will be having you people read a book. Of course, it is not my book, so you have to finish it here and return it to me, before you are allowed to leave".

…

"WHAT!?" just about everyone screamed. They quickly tried calling upon their various abilities, only to notice they did not work.

"Did you honestly think I would bring you here, without taking away your powers and whatnot. Issei, you still have Ddraig in you, but he cannot boost your abilities. Just a precaution, you know?"

"Why? Who, or what, are you?" Michael asked. Questions they all wanted answered.

"I am an Author. Not one of those people who write books and stories, though some do. No, an Author is a person who can gaze into the various dimensions across the multiverse. We hold near-infinite power in every dimension, except our own. I have only recently started to use my abilities beyond the simple gazing. In fact, you are the first people I have used my powers on. I am so excited! Anyway, I have decided to let you see an alternate reality of yours."

"That doesn't explain why," Sirzechs pointed out, unusually serious for once.

"Ah, yes, that is true. The 'Why'. Boredom for one, tired of seeing Rias and her peerage acting weak," "HEY!" "showing you a different way to peace, take your pick, really. Anyway, the one who originally gazed into that dimension, thus putting it under his jurisdiction, gave me permission to show it too you all. You should thank him for this opportunity. His name is Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer, and he is a bit of an idol to me. Ah, speaking of names, I never told you mine, it is TheInnerBeast. Nice to meet you all."

"So, we just read the book out loud then?" Akeno asked.

"Yes, along with what is happening being shown on a tv, don't worry, the one who is reading will have the images transferred into their minds. I got this idea from Spirit Soldier, another Author I admire, who is doing the same thing I am doing with another one of Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers dimensions. Anyway," here he snapped, causing four sofas to appear along with a very large flat screen tv, and a bunch of tables with various snacks on them, which Koneko immediately to a liking to. "Sit down, and watch the tv, except you Issei, you read first."

"Why me?!" he yelled. TheInnerBeast glared at him, causing him to shrink back in fear. A book suddenly fell on his head, dazing him for a second, before he picked it up with a scared expression in his face. "Sigh, Naruto: The Retired Hokage, chapter one…"

* * *

 **First Chapter of my first fanfic done. Give me criticism, as long as you explain what I need to do to be a better writer, I know I need work. I did a Shout-Out to Spirit Soldier, as I am a huge fan of his work, as well as Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer. Who knows, maybe one day, he will read my work. Until next time, Let The Beast, Be Unleashed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Go to the first chapter**

 **Looking for a Beta, please PM.**

 **I will start responding to reviews on here if it is a problem a lot of people have, if I think it is something that needs explaining, or if a guest has a problem since I can't PM them.**

 **Guest Review: I understand most people don't like self-inserts. I don't like them either, unless there is a good reason, when there hardly is. My reason for doing to is to act as the 'exposition character' and provide information that they wouldn't know. FTDS tends reference things that wouldn't make sense unless you know the series. I will stay out of the way otherwise. The reason I made it a self-insert is because it was easier to base his character off of myself, rather than create a new personality. Since it would be a self-insert if I do that, why try and hide it? And your wish that I have my name as Beast rather than TheInnerBeast in the story, that is what I was going to do. TheInnerBeast was basically me saying my whole name, and Beast being my given name. Hope this clears any problems you and others have with the fic.**

 **Guest Review: Where does it say Issei didn't come with them. I don't remember saying Issei didn't go with the rest of the peerage. In fact, I** _ **wouldn't**_ **say that, because I plan for him to have the funnier reactions to Naruto, especially their little... _conversation_... in chapter 3.**

* * *

"Chapter One: Retired?...

 **Naruto Uzumaki, a tall man who a fair amount over 6 foot tall. Naruto was a man of the age 31 years old, and a handsome man at that. He was well muscled, having fully developed in all of the right areas, and his work outs keeping his body firm and ripped. He had tanned skin, a shade of peach that people found attractive, and bright sunny blond hair that he kept rather short after he grew up.**

This got quite a few blushes from the women. Issei, seeing this, started screaming about "Pretty boys" and "Letting others have a chance". Noticing Issei was about to start a rant, had a shadow-hand smack him on the head.

"Continue" was all he said.

 **He didn't want to keep having longer hair, because he himself didn't want to be seen as a clone of his own father.**

"Understandable" Rias mumbled. She herself was in the shadow of her brother, and was known as Rias the Gremory Clan Heiress. Akeno looked to her king with a knowing look, offering a supportive smile. As her queen, she has known of Risa's distaste for not being known as herself, but rather by her standing, and her heritage.

 **There was no point in having long hair. He had ocean blue eyes, and on each of his cheeks were three whisker marks. Naruto wore an orange jacket with black stripes at the bottom linings of the jacket and the sleeves of the jacket, and he wore black pants with blank combat sandals, armored all the way up to his shins. On his back and over his shoulders was a cloak, white with red flames at the bottom, with the title 7th Hokage, written in Kanji.**

"Seventh Hokage, what does that mean?" Sirzechs asked looking at Beast.

"A Kage is the leader of one of the military villages for the Five Great Nations. These five people are collectively referred to as the Gokage, or Five Shadows. There are other villages, but they don't hold the title of Kage. The leader of Konohagakure, or Village Hidden in the Leaves, is called the Hokage. A Kage is chosen by many different means, but the Hokage is usually chosen by the previous Hokage. The only time this does not happen, is when the Hokage dies before they can choose a successor, when this happens, the Daimyo of Hi no Kuni, or The Land of Fire, where Konoha is located, chooses the Hokage. Now, with that said, let's continue, shall we?" Beast inquired.

 **Like his jacket said, he was the 7th Hokage of Konohagakure, son of the 4th Hokage, student of the 6th Hokage, related to the 1st, 2nd, and 5th Hokage thanks to what his clan was, and surrogate grandson of the 3rd Hokage... in some way he was related to all of the Hokage before him.**

"Hm, that would put a lot of pressure on him as a leader," Michael mused. The other faction leader nodded softly.

 **Standing in front of him was a man in his later twenties, Konohamaru Sarutobi, another rather handsome young man with brown hair, wearing the normal Jonin uniform of the village. A man who was currently the Jonin sensei-**

"Jonin?" Issei muttered, "He must be strong, then."

"Hm?" Kiba sounded in a confused tone.

"Jonin are supposed to be, like, really strong, the upper-class or elite shinobi." Issei stated, happy that he knew something that the Prince of Kuoh didn't, even if it was mostly pointless trivia. **(1)**

 **-of the current Team Seven, though that wouldn't be lasting much longer. He was related to the Third Hokage by blood, and he was well known throughout the village. His parents had been Anbu serving the Hokage, and his uncle had been a famous ninja from the 12 guardians. He was an Elite Ninja himself, and at one point in time Naruto had taken him as an apprentice himself.**

 **All Hokage seemed to be related to a previous Kage in some way.**

"Yes, that does seem to be the case here." Azazel stated.

 **"You... you can't be serious Seventh." Konohamaru said in shock as he looked at his friend in shock. Almost everyone called him Seventh, only a few of his friends still called him his name, and his family did. It was considered disrespectful, even for friends, to call a Kage by their given or family name. So most people, even closer friends, would call the Hokage by their title. Hokage-Sama, Lord Seventh, Seventh, Lord Hokage... he was used to people calling him that by now.**

Rias felt even more sympathetic now, after hearing this.

 **"I'm dead serious Konohamaru, I'm stepping down as Hokage, and naming you my official successor. Konoha is prospering now, and I wish to watch my children grow up... It has been a good few years, and I have done a great many things in my time as Hokage... there is limit to how long I have to be Hokage." Naruto told his friend with a smile on his face. After the newest threat to the world had been taken care of, and he having been reconnected with his son after the whole ordeal, he realized that his duties as Hokage were only placing untold amounts of stress of his family, not just him.**

Sirzechs flinched a little, before looking at his younger sister and wife. Grayfia, sensing him looking, offered a small smile, knowing he had duties to attend to. He then thought of his son, making him feel further guilt.

 **Sure, they were understanding that the village was important, but they were more important to him.**

Sirzechs nodded at this, understanding this man just a little bit more.

 **"Shikamaru, what do you have to say about this?" Konohamaru asked Shikamaru Nara, a man a little shorter than Naruto with fair skin and black hair pulled back into a ponytail. The man was wearing a full body suit, with a tan jacket over it with his clan symbol, the Nara. This was Naruto's own advisor, who had been with him since he had taken over the Hokage position... well one of his advisors. His other advisor/assistant, had been Shizune, who had been the assistant of the 5th Hokage as well.**

 **"I trust the Seventh, if he thinks it is time for a change, I will support him and help groom you for the position." Shikamaru stated in a laid back tone. If Naruto wanted to retire, there was nothing he could do to stop Naruto from it. Naruto had done great things for the village, for the entire world, as Hokage. The Fire Nation had flourished with him as Hokage, and the alliance between the nations had only grown that much stronger. All of the nations were flourishing.**

"He is a _very_ skilled leader, it seems," Michael observed, with the other leaders nodding in agreement, all of them largely impressed.

 **"Where... what do you plan on doing now... I mean, if you go back to a stay at home, then everyone will hound you... they will demand you take back up the hat. The citizens and ninja of this great nation will despair over this." Konohamaru tried to reason with Naruto, who only shook his head.**

"And he is very loved by his people, too," Azazel added.

 **"Well, I plan on going on a family vacation for a few years until things cool down. I think 6 or 7 years should do it, and it should be nice... I am sure that my family will enjoy it. Anyway, Tsunade and Kakashi-sensei will be the ones giving you the hat in my place. Like you said, people will be unreasonable about this." Naruto admitted. He was the most famous, most desired man in the world. Everyone loved him, and he loved his people. It would break his heart to see them rioting over this, so he would be long gone with his family by the time they even heard about it.**

This got a few chuckles from the readers, imagining the scenario in their heads.

 **Naruto had already asked Sasuke to find a great dimension for them to vacation in until things settled down, yes, a dimension. Not just a different country, but a different dimension. With Sasuke's eye power giving him the ability to take others to different dimensions, it would be an easy thing for them to travel to another dimension for vacation time.**

"Wait, is that where we come in?" Kiba asked, with the others curious as well.

"Spoilers," was the response.

 **"What about my students? Sarada adores you, wouldn't she be devastated that you aren't the person to one day give her the Hokage hat? She wants to be like you, and she has the same wish as you did growing up." Konohamaru tried to say, convincing Naruto with any words he thought would work.**

"He is really desperate for Naruto to stay," Akeno observed.

"Just goes to show how loved he is," Rias said

 **"If I come back, and you want me to take back the hat, I will... and Sarada is only 12. She won't be ready to accept this responsibility until she is much older." Naruto stated clearly. The excuse was kind of weak at best, not one that would work on him. Naruto stood up from his desk, before he placed his hand on Konohamaru's shoulder. "Listen, you have been groomed for this role for a long time now. It was your dream to become Hokage, if you don't accept, I will have to find somebody else. I trust you with this." Naruto said, and that was the straw that broke the camel's back.**

 **Konohmaru rushed forward and hugged Naruto, bro hug, and Naruto smiled for a moment when the hug disconnected.**

"Well he gave in rather quickly after that. This Naruto sure does have a way with words." The others nodded to Rias's statement.

 **"I accept, but what about... he's gone..."-**

Another round of chuckles from a classic gag.

 **-Konohamaru said when his impatient predecessor vanished without a trace at speeds he couldn't track. Naruto had vast chakra reserves, and he had a lot of knowledge of using the Shunshin Jutsu, instant movement technique. He ended up using it a lot to catch Boruto when he pulled his pranks, with the boy shouting it was unfair... no wonder Naruto had the window open.**

"Boruto?" Issei asked.

"Maybe it is the son mentioned earlier," Asia said in a shy voice. Issei thought about it and nodded, looking at Asia with a smile, causing her to blush.

 _ **-With Naruto-**_

 **One second there was nothing standing in front of the Uzumaki home, and the next second Naruto appeared out of nowhere walking towards his house. His home was a large one, two stories and a large yard and even backyard. It was two buildings connected together, and a mix between modern and traditional in style. Naruto opened the nearly never locked door to his home, with Hinata always home and with nobody being stupid enough to break into the house of the Hokage and an Elite Jonin from the Hyuga clan... they didn't need to lock the door. If you were dumb enough to try it, you were dumb enough that you forgot that Hyuga's were trackers and Naruto was the Hokage.**

"A rather nice house, I must say," Michael said in an impressed tone.

 **Naruto took off his coat and hung it on the coat rack, before he walked into the living room... and his family was surprised to see him.**

 **Hinata Uzumaki, at one point in time Hyuga, was sitting on the couch with a slightly surprised look on her face. She could tell that the Naruto in front of her was her real husband, and not a Shadow Clone he sent to them. She was a fair skinned woman, with shorter dark colored hair that she kept cut shorter in the back with the length in the front being shoulder length, and straight bangs. She had white eyes without visible pupils, like little moons, and stood at a rather short height of 163 cm. She wore purple shorts, combined with a baggy lavender jacket that hid her incredible assets, her LARGE breasts.**

"Boobs!" Issei shouted, getting an annoyed look from Koneko.

"Hentai," she muttered in a disgusted tone.

 **She was currently knitting something orange, a blanket or a sweater... nope, she was making a stuffed animal.**

 **"Naruto?" Hinata asked, being one of the few people to actually call him his given name... he would be pretty damn depressed if she called him Seventh.**

Sirzechs looked at his wife with a pout, getting tired of her calling him by his title. Grayfia offered no reaction in return.

 **"Old Man?" His son, Boruto Uzumaki, asked in shock when he looked from the chair he was sitting in and saw his old man walking into the room. Like Hinata, he could tell that this was no Shadow Clone... he could just tell. It was the middle of the day, and Naruto was normally at work in his office, dealing with all of the village's problems... heck, sometimes the world's problems.**

"He is really busy, isn't he?" Akeno thought aloud.

 **Boruto, standing at 145cm, was a 12-year-old boy who seemed at first glance to share amazing resemblance to Naruto. He had tanned skin, though a shade lighter, and bright blue eyes with bright blond hair... and two whisker marks on each cheek. Yet, he bore his mother's face and the shape of her eyes and nose as well. His hair was naturally styled like a leaf, and he had an ahoge shaped like a leaf stem on top of his head. He was currently wearing a black open jacket, red on the inside, with a white shirt and black pants. Around his neck was a bolt on a necklace, a play on his name Boruto.**

Asia, Akeno, Rias, and Gabriel giggled a little at that.

 **"Dad?" Naruto's daughter, Himawari Uzumaki, asked in just as much shock when she looked towards her father. She was colored a lot like her mother. She had fair skin, though a shade darker than her mother, and the same color hair, but like Boruto's it was styled like a leaf. Her hair was shorter, and while straight, it flared out every few inches like leaf spines. She also had a stem ahoge on top of her head... unlike Boruto, who had his mother's face, eye shape, and nose... Himawari inherited more of her looks from Naruto, who got them from his mother Kushina. She had his blue eyes, and the shape of his eyes, and she had the general shape of his face as well. On each of her cheeks she had two whisker marks, like Boruto. She stood at a shorter height of 138cm, which for her age of 10 was pretty good.**

 **She wore a yellow hoodie with a pocket on the front, and sleeves long enough that only her fingers were visible. She wore a yellow flowered white shirt underneath it that had flowered edges sticking out under the jacket, and she wore a pink layered mini-skirt. She had a little bit of thigh showing, before she got to her long black open toed stockings, knee high, and she wore darker pink open toed high edged sandals as well.**

"She looks so _cute_!" Rias exclaimed, with Asia and Gabriel nodding in agreement, smiles on their face.

 **"I'm home." Naruto said with a smile on his face, and that startled the fireworks. Himawari jumped over the chair she was one, and rushed towards Naruto and gave him a tight hug. Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder, she was always a daddy's girl at heart but he was just always so busy. Boruto was just sitting there, while he loved his father, he wasn't used to Naruto coming home early... only late.**

The girls 'aww'ed at Himawari's reaction, and the daddy's girl fact. Every felt a bit sad for the family though, after hearing the reason behind Boruto's lack of a reaction.

 **"Welcome home." Hinata said, the least shocked of everyone. She was used to Naruto doing unexpected things, it was just so... like him to shock people with his actions. Anyway, they slept together, so she still saw him every day. Today she was just seeing him a little earlier than she had thought she would. Himawari stopped hugging Naruto, and she shot him a Naruto-grin... which he adored seeing on his children's face.**

"Naruto…grin?" Rias asked. Issei chuckled at that. When Rias looked at him, he started to read on.

 **The Naruto-grin, a wide toothy grin that was only complimented by the whisker marks of the user.**

Rias gave a nod of understanding, with a small blush.

 **With bright blue eyes, and slightly larger canines, the Naruto-grin made whoever used it look like a fox or kitsune.**

Some of the group got a bit nervous at that, remembering tales of kitsunes being pranksters, recalling that it was stated not too long ago that Boruto himself preformed pranks.

 **Both of his children had his grin.**

The nervous one started to sweat.

 **Naruto scooped Himawari off the ground and held her up so that she was sitting on his arm, and she wrapped an arm around his head with affection.**

Everyone smiled a little at that display of affection.

 **"Welcome home Dad." Himawari greeted him, while Boruto shook himself.**

 **"Hey, Old Man, what are you doing back so early? It's only a little after lunch." Boruto asked his father, not understanding what was happening. Sure, when he was a kid Naruto was around ALL the time... as in, ALL the time. The only time Boruto didn't see Naruto was when he was on missions, and he finished those super quickly.**

 **"I retired, Naruto Uzumaki is no longer the active Hokage!" Naruto declared to his family, and Hinata actually dropped her knitting needles in shock this time. Himawari was just excited, she finally had her daddy back, while Boruto looked happy at the news.**

Everyone gained smiles again, happy for the family of four.

 **"Naruto, are you... of course you are sure. Well, who did you pick to be the 8th?" Hinata asked with a tilted head.**

 **"Konohamaru, but I want you all to pack your bags. Starting tomorrow, the Uzumaki family is going on a long overdue family vacation." Naruto told his family, and Himawari jumped down from his shoulders and rushed towards her room to pack a bag... bags... plenty of bags. Boruto looked excited as well, and rushed to his own room to do much the same.**

The older members of the group chuckled at the excitement of the kids.

 **Hinata merely raised an eyebrow.**

 **"Escaping the village before a riot starts, are we?" Hinata questioned him, and he looked a little sheepish.**

"Well she figured him out quick," Azazel said with an amused grin.

 **"Caught me, the vacation is going to last for a few years. Sasuke found a nice little dimension for us to go to, and he will be here tomorrow to take us there. I was thinking everything should cool down in 6... maybe 7 years, and we can come back." Naruto admitted to his ever loving wife, and she smiled in and understanding way.**

 **"Okay then, if you think it is for the best, I have faith in you." Hinata said, and this wasn't just because she could never really argue with Naruto... they just didn't argue, they were mostly on the same wavelength, but she had trusted Naruto's choices for years and he had never steered them wrong before. She had total faith in his plans, he would never do something to hurt his family on purpose.**

 **It looks like the Uzumaki family were going on an extended vacation.**

"And that's the end of the first chapter. Now, someone else will read a chapter. I want the reader to change every chapter, so wo will take it up this time?" Beast asked. Everyone looked at each other for a bit before Kiba raised his arm. Beast merely took the from Issei and tossed it too him.

"Alright then, Chapter two…"

* * *

 **You guys, sigh. Do you realize the pressure you put on me to make this a great story? I already had enough pressure, with FTDS's name attached to this story. Three days, as of writing this A/N, I gained 105 followers, 87 favorites, 1,845 views, and 1,488 individual visitors in only three days. I have seen authors get excited for 20 followers after 3 chapters in as many weeks. I only had the god damn INTRODUCTORY chapter out. Just remember the first two or three chapters are a bit slow for The Retired Hokage.**

 **Now, I got this one out so fast, because I was already working on it before the introduction chapter. I still have half a year of school left, so chapters should come out about every 2 weeks.**

 **I must say, I am especially excited for chapters 3, 8, and 11-13.**

 **And remember, I am looking for a Beta, so if you meet the requirements, and you want to help make this a great fanfic, please contact me.**

 **(1) Considering Issei is known to read manga and watch anime, I feel he might know shinobi classifications from popular media. Just a guess, don't quote me on that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Go to the first chapter**

 **Looking for a Beta, please PM.**

 **DaGoomba: I know I PMed you, but I want to make sure everyone knows. Okay, for those of you who don't read the reviews, FTDS plans to continue when I catch up to the original. I did not want to reveal this earlier, because people might hound him to continue now, or might hound me to hurry up, which if I do, would lead to bad writing. I am only doing so now because FTDS decided to do so. So, I ask that you all be patient for a while, okay?**

 **Guest Review(Lolwat): I thank you for your honest review, and I am happy to see I am succeeding in keeping the self-insert out of the way, and eventually I won't be needed until the original story ends. I have to agree with you about the Naruto/Highchool DxD category. It is why I wanted to write this, to remind people of the good stories, and not fall to the clichés so much.**

 **Guest Review: I am trying my best to get every character their screen-time, but the first few chapters don't have much in them, it is mostly preparation. But at least I tried harder this time.**

 **IMPORTANT A/N AT BOTTOM ABOUT NEXT CHAPTER RELEASE!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Packing Up**

 **"The kids are sure excited." Naruto commented, Himawari and Boruto were rushing around the house trying to get prepared for their trip. Naruto and Hinata were just sitting on the couch together, with Naruto reading a book that Sasuke had gotten him from the other world. Yes, he read books and the newspaper. He was an adult, he literally read through STACKS of papers larger than his body on a daily basis-**

"The paperwork," Sirzechs, Michael, and Azazel muttered, shoulders slumped. They looked to each other, then gave wry grins to each shot her master an unamused look, with Gabriel doing the same with her brother.

 **-and he could get it completed in decent time. His reading and comprehension speed was outstanding.**

 **Hinata was laying back with her legs perched on his legs, and she had a book as well.**

 **"Well, this is our first family vacation." Hinata commented to him with a slight smile on her face. She was excited as well, but all she needed to take were some clothes, her knitting needles, some balls of yarn, and a few books that she enjoyed reading. She wasn't that high maintenance, and as long as she had her husband with her she was promised to have fun wherever she went. She had fun with him, no matter what they were doing.**

"Awwww" came out of a few of the women. They looked to the couple, eyes lit up at the romantic thoughts from Hinata.

"That's cute," Gabriel said.

"I know, right," came from Rias.

 **Himawari came running passed them, carrying a lot of her stuffed animals. She had her rabbit(Representing Hinata), her Toad(Representing Naruto), and her Panda... which represented herself in a way, in her arms. She was searching the entire house for her stuffed animals, and she stopped in front of the couch.**

 **"Mom, have you see my fox?" Himawari asked, and Hinata thought for a moment. The veins around her eyes bulged, and her pupils became more defined than before.**

This caused a few jumps. "That is…unsettling," Sirzechs stated.

Most of the people nodded. "I wonder what it does," Azazael mused.

"If I may read, it tells what it is in the book," Kiba announced.

 **Her Byakugan, allowing her to see in 360 degrees and through objects. She could see for MILES in all directions, see raw energy itself, see into people's bodies, see if people were lying, see if being were being possessed, tell if there was something tainting a person's body... there was very little that her Byakugan was unable to see.**

Everyone grew wide-eyed at that, and Azazel started making plans in his head for an artificial sacred gear with those properties.

 **She had even been able to tell how much of Kabuto's body had been Orochimaru-tainted.**

"Stop reading for a moment. I want to show what she means," Beast stated. He then took a remote out and pressed a button. It showed a pale skinned man with long black hair and yellow eyes. "This is Orochimaru, next is a before and after image of Kabuto." He pressed another button. This first image showed a normal looking person, but the next showed him with a very different look. He had pale skin, like Orochimaru, but it looked like it was scales. He had horns and had a snake sticking out of his midsection. "Okay, you can continue reading now."

 **Finding a stuffed animal was easy for her.**

"I suppose it would." Akeno said with a slight smile.

 **"In your dresser honey." Hinata said as he eyes returned to normal, and she smiled at her daughter, who rushed off to go get her fox. The phone started to ring, and Hinata reached back over the table and picked it up. "Hello, this is the Uzumaki Residence, who is this?" Hinata asked politely, her nature.**

 **"Hinata, it's your sis. Can you believe it! The Seventh retired!" The younger sister of Hinata, Hanabi Hyuga, the current heiress of the Hyuga clan... since Hiashi had yet to retire from it she was still waiting to take over. She was a very... exuberant young woman of 26 years old. No boyfriend, no husband, nobody that she was going after. She was completely single, and had nothing better to do with her time than bug her sister.**

Rias looked to Sirzechs at that, rolling her eyes afterwards.

 **"Yes, Naruto told me. We are-" Hinata started, and Naruto started to signal her to NOT tell Hanabi they were going on vacation. "-planning a family vacation?"**

"Why doesn't he want her to find out?" Gabriel asked, not understanding not telling family.

"Just wait sister, it will probably say why," Michael answered.

 **Hinata said, confused by Naruto's reaction, not understanding that he wished to keep their vacation as quiet as possible.**

"Oh, but why keep it from family?" she asked this time. She got a shrug in response.

 **"Awesome! That sounds amazing, and this is... a family vacation right? Any family welcome?" Hanabi's voice hinted at wanting to come along. Hinata wasn't sure what to say, so she looked at Naruto with a hopeful look on her face. She wanted her sister to come along if all possible, and Naruto looked apprehensive of the idea. He loved Hanabi, like a little sister, the same as Hinata... but this vacation was supposed to be for the Uzumaki family only.**

 **"Please?" Hinata asked with her hands placed together.**

 **"Pleeeeeeeaaaaaasse?" Hanabi's voice was heard begging as well.**

'He is screwed' is the thought that went through most of the guys' heads when they noticed the look in the wife's eyes. That one that compels you to do what they want, regardless of how hard you try to do otherwise. A troublesome technique to counter, no doubt.

 **"Auntie is coming?" Boruto asked as he walked through the room, completely in the dark of what is going on, and the internal debate that Naruto was having. In his hands was his 'No Ramen No Life' poster, which Naruto got a copy of for himself and Himawari as well. It was the family addiction, even Hinata enjoyed ramen greatly. She was the only person to ever beat him in a ramen eating contest, the one with the timer didn't count because he could have eaten more than what he did.**

Grayfia frowned at such an unhealthy family addiction.

 **"Aunt Hanabi is coming?" Himawari asked when she heard what Boruto asked when she herself walked into the room. She looked rather excited at what was happening.**

'Mega-screwed' was the revised thought that was once more collectively shared by the men of the room.

 **Hinata was giving him wide, hopeful doe eyes. Boruto looked interested, but he didn't really care one way or another. Himawari was giving him even wider, more hopeful fox eyes. Hanabi was saying 'please' over and over again on the phone. Naruto's eyes started to twitch a little, before he sighed.**

 **"Well... I guess it couldn't hurt." Naruto admitted, and Hinata smiled at him.**

"He tried at least." Azazel said.

"Truly, there is no defense from that." Sirzechs this time.

"Such a hard technique to overcome." Surprisingly, that was Michael.

 **"He said yes Hanabi, we are leaving tomorrow. I'll talk to you then, tell Father I said hello." Hinata said, and after exchanging goodbyes Hanabi hung up the phone, and everyone went back to packing their bags. Himawari rushed back to her room, while Boruto started to go through Naruto's collection of jutsu scrolls.**

 **"Dad, when are you going to teach me the Shunshin?" Boruto asked as he looked through the scrolls, Naruto's scrolls, and Naruto gave him a raised eyebrow.**

"Ooh, another technique. I wonder what this one will be?" Rias said thoughtfully.

"I wonder why it is called Body Flicker?" Akeno inquired.

 **"You never asked, you never ask me for anything other than sparring, so I don't offer it." Naruto admitted.**

"Such a simple answer." Kiba said as he chuckled with most everyone in the room.

 **He didn't want to force his children to be ninja, so he didn't offer them training. If they asked, he would be more than willing to do it, but they never asked him. Boruto frowned for a moment, and tried to remember if he ever asked for training... and he blinked when he realized he never simply asked. He always pranked his father to get his attention, he never just went up to him and asked for it before now.**

"You would think he would just try to ask for his father to show him attention, wouldn't you?" Koneko said softly, rolling his eyes. A few jumped at her saying something, forgetting she was there, since she has mostly been quiet.

 **Of course, teaching the Shunshin wasn't heard.**

 **The Shunshin was a technique that allowed a ninja to move at nearly untraceable speeds so fast that you would miss it if you did, or didn't, blink. It was an Instant-Speed movement, capable of giving even a slow ninja extreme levels of speed. The faster the ninja though, Naruto with Kage-level speed even in his base form was capable of using a Shunshin with UNREAL speeds.**

Everyone's eyes were widening with each word, barely able to believe what they were hearing/reading.

 **In his Sage Mode-**

Koneko's eyes widened even more at that, growing worried for the blonde haired man.

 **-it was even faster, in his Tailed Beast Cloak it was even faster than that, in his Tailed Beast Sage Mode it was impossible to track, in his Six Paths Sage Mode-**

This confused Koneko, not knowing what a Six Paths Sage was, or what it entailed.

 **-it was... well nobody had seen it before. He never even tried combining his Six Paths Sage Mode, with his Boil Release: Unrivalled Strength, while using the Shunshin.**

"Just how fast can he go?" Issei whispered in shock.

 **Most ninja were taught the Shunshin, but to use it they had to vitalize their body with chakra. The longer the distance, the more chakra it took... and only a few ninja really cared to use it in combat. Shisui Uchiha, A the Third Raikage, A the Fourth Raikage, Minato Namikaze, and Naruto himself were among the few people that really used it in a battle setting, and had the chakra to waste on it.**

This somewhat placated the readers.

 **The Shunshin Jutsu was partially used in the Body Replacement Technique, but people didn't even realize they were using the Shunshin when they did it.**

"They don't even realize they are doing it?" Rias asked, wondering what is up with these ninja.

 **Most people used a customized version, with leafs or mist or something. Naruto himself was so fast, he didn't need any of that.**

 **"Why didn't you ask me when I was teaching you the Gentle Fist?" Hinata asked with a raised eyebrow. She had been training here son in the Hyuga family Taijutsu style, the Gentle Fist, giving Boruto amazing chakra control and the ability to push his chakra into people's body and attack their internal organs directly.**

Cue shocked expressions once more.

 **He was a prodigy, unlike they had been when they had been his age... though Naruto had defeated prodigies so the title didn't mean that much to either parent.**

 **A hard worker was always better than a prodigy.**

The war veterans in the room nodded, understanding natural skill only got one so far.

 **"Dad, can you start my training?" Himawari asked, since Boruto was getting training from their mother, she wanted to get training from Naruto.**

The girls once more 'awed' at the cute girl.

 **"Sure thing sweetie, have you been working on your chakra control?" Naruto asked as he flipped through his book. Boruto took some of his Elemental Manipulation scrolls, and Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Boruto, you do realize that your Mother has a Lightning/Fire affinity, and I have all of the affinities? We can teach you about your affinity without the scrolls."-**

"JUST HOW POWERFULLY BROKEN IS HE!?" Issei screamed.

 **-Naruto told Boruto with a laid back tone. Hinata had learned how to use her Lightning and Fire affinities before the war, though she never really used them. He himself had gained perfect chakra control, and a universal understanding of how to use chakra from the Sage of Six Paths, -**

Koneko raised an eyebrow at that term, once more wondering what was so important about this special type of sage.

 **-as well as an affinity for all elements. Boruto literally had the best two people to learn how to manipulate the elements from.**

 **"What is my elemental affinity?" Himawari asked curiously, and Naruto placed a hand on her head for a moment. He noticed that her chakra was like his, and held a right spiral in it, meaning that she would be using tight right spins to increase her chakra potency and amount more. He also felt her chakra, and noticed that she had a dual affinity.**

 **"Wind and Fire." Naruto told her in a laid back tone.**

"He can tell an affinity alignment, just by feeling one's energy? Just how powerful is he?" Rias wondered.

 **She got one from him, and one from her mother. Considering the fact that Naruto also could use fire, it made sense in a way. His genetics were good, powerful enough to cancel out the genes of the Byakugan in his children, and they both inherited his powerful Uzumaki chakra.**

 **'Wow... I'm not used to having time with him.' Boruto thought when he realized he was planning on training alone. He was used to it, so he didn't even consider the fact that now he could ask Naruto for training.**

"That…is really sad." Gabriel muttered.

 **"Now go pack you two." Naruto told his children, and the two of them realized they still had to pack, and rushed to do it. Naruto grinned for a moment, while Hinata glanced at him.**

 **"So, I heard Boruto learned the Rasengan." Hinata told him, and Naruto nodded and confirmed it for her. "Good for him, did he learn it from Konohamaru?" Hinata asked, with Naruto nodding again.**

"Rasengan? Sounds like it could be a promising technique." Grayfia said.

 **"Yes, my Dad would be proud to see his jutsu being passed down to his grandkids." Naruto spoke with pride. His son knowing the famous Rasengan, the base jutsu for many of his own jutsu, and his preferred fighting style... an A-ranked Kage-level jutsu in difficulty and grinding ability. It was a powerful jutsu, though incomplete in its first state.**

The screen suddenly showed various times the basic Rasengan has been used. "THAT WAS THE FIRST STAGE!? AND IT'S INCOMPLETE!?" many yelled in a weird synchrony.

 **"So, where are we going to be staying?" Hinata asked curiously, she knew the plan was to go to another dimension, but she didn't know how they would be living.**

 **"I had Sasuke take one of my clones with him, and that clone published a book series a few weeks ago. It is getting popularity really quickly, 'The Tale of Naruto' is really hitting selling." Naruto told her. When his Shadow Clone had popped not long ago, he had learned that his book was doing well. The people of that world were really taking to it like fish to water. They really enjoyed an action/romance/comedy that his life was. It was a pretty thick book, and he had been working on it for years now in some of his spare time.**

"He…he is selling his autobiography as fiction, in an alternate version of our world. That can only go well." Sirzechs muttered

 **"I see, and this money is getting a house?" Hinata asked with a slight smile.**

 **"Not really, some of the money bought some land. The fake papers are already finished, but I felt that building the house would be better. It will be easy, a few Shadow Clones... and boom, house." Naruto explained his plan to her. Hinata leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, agreeing that it would be somewhat fun to build a house. They could always get an apartment until the house was finished after all.**

"Such a happy family" Gabriel cooed.

 **"So, any other plans?" Hinata asked him lightly.**

 **"Dad! Which swimsuit is better? My yellow one-piece, or my the pink one?" Himawari asked Naruto as she came into the room and showed him two of her swimsuits, fully believing that she would need them. The yellow one didn't really fit her anymore, but he didn't like the pink one... it was a two piece that had a hip cape on the bottom piece, and a flowery bikini top for the top one... he didn't like how much skin showed on that one. It was cute, and appropriate for her age in the fact that despite being a bikini it didn't show much... but his father-side was telling him otherwise.**

"Ooh, ooh, the pink one would look so cute on her" Gabriel announced, with Rias and Akeno nodding their heads.

 **"We can get you a new one when-" Naruto started, fully planning on getting her a pink one-piece in the future, but he was cut off.**

 **"The pink one looks nice Himawari." Hinata told her, and she rushed off to put it in her bag. Naruto had a sour look on his face and grumbled to himself. Hinata nudged him in the side, before she smiled at him. "She is growing up Naruto, her body is maturing like a Hyuga." Hinata her husband.**

This got many laughs from the over-protective father.

 **"I like her in baggy clothes more." Naruto said with a pout. Hinata had a C-cup when she was Himawari's age, and Himawari was much the same. She wore baggy clothes, but even then you could still see the outlines of her young developing body. Hanabi was one of the few Hyuga that never became that busty in life, while Hinata was the second most well endowed kunoichi in the village, right behind Tsunade and her freakish breasts... or even on par with her.**

Issei grew a lusty grin, muttering about boobs under his breath. He got a look of disgust from Grayfia and Koneko at that.

 **"She looks cute in the pink one." Hinata assured Naruto, and he agreed with her, but he still didn't like it.**

Again, the occupants of the room chuckled.

 **"Any boy that wants to look at her will have to fight me." Naruto told Hinata, and she giggled at him. Naruto was never this overprotective over Boruto, but then again, Boruto wasn't daddy's little princess... if he was that would be awkward for everyone.**

This brought a loud round of laughter.

 **"That is a little unfair, don't you think?" Hinata asked him with a teasing glint in her eye.**

 **"Nope, nobody looks at her. Nobody touches her. Any pervs that get close to her are going to have to get a hospital room." Naruto affirmed his earlier words... and Hinata did not doubt them.**

Koneko looked at Issei's worried expression with a small, slightly sadistic, grin.

 **"You know, girls are naturally attracted to boys who remind them of their fathers... I wasn't, but my father was... well you understand. I am sure that Himawari will find a nice boy like you one day." Hinata promised him, and Naruto scoffed.**

 **"Nope." Naruto rejected the idea, only getting a small laugh out of Hinata at how stubborn he was being. Himawari was still at that age where she wanted to marry her dad anyway, but one day it would change.**

 **"Whatever you say Naruto, whatever you say." Hinata commented as she went back to her book. Boruto came back into the room with two bags, a backpack and dufflebag. He placed the down in the middle of the room, before he went back to his room. Himawari came in as well... and she had a huge bag that was visibly filled with stuffed animals. She had another bag of clothes, and... well all that was visible were her legs until she dropped the bags onto the pile. "You buy her too many stuffed animals Naruto." Hinata commented, and Naruto rolled his eyes.**

"Aw, he likes to spoil his little princess." Azazel exclaimed with a teasing grin.

 **"You aren't going to pack a lot are you?" Naruto asked as he turned the page in his book.**

 **"One bag should do it for me, and you?" Hinata asked curiously, and he shrugged.**

 **"Sealing Expert, I was just going to make a scroll for it all."**

"Sealing, sounds interesting, and useful" Michael said

 **Naruto reminded her, it was the same way that he summoned his Fuma Shuriken when he was 15 and fighting Deidara and Sasori at the beginning.**

This showed on the screen before returning to the Uzumaki Family.

 **He was great at the sealing arts, but people didn't really know because he didn't really use the art that much. He had been the only person to realize that instead of bringing Madara back to life, that Obito had been using a seal to make himself the Ten-Tails Jinchuriki. His sealing knowledge was rather extensive.**

 **"Okay then." Hinata said, and they both got up and walked to their room as well so that they could pack.**

 **They were looking forward to their vacation too.**

"That is the end, who is up next?" Kiba asked.

"I want to read next!" Sirzechs said excitedly. Kiba tossed the book over. "Okay, Chapter Three…"

* * *

 **Important A/N: Okay, so I am not going to be able to write the next chapter in time to upload in two weeks. I am sick, and am suffering from extreme headaches. Any form of light is only making my headaches worse, and not even putting my laptop on the lowest brightness setting is helping. I decided to finish up this chapter since I had so little left to do. Just letting everyone know in advance. Not sure when my next chapter will be up, but I hope to be better in time to have it up in three weeks, no guarantees though. Just want you all to know so I don't get hounded for an update.**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed. You guys are the ones who give my aspiration of being an accomplished author hope.**

 **Until next time, Let The Beast, Be Unleashed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Go to the first chapter**

 **Beta: Agurra of the Darkness**

 **To all who sent 'get well' messages, thank you.**

 **IMPORTANT POLL: Poll for how story will go on my profile page, will be closed December 14** **th, around midday** **. Choose if you want a Naruto character in or not, and if so, who. I will not add any others, the ones there are ones that can connect with Naruto and understand him on some level that I am confident I can write correctly without making them too OOC.**

 **For those who were wondering about the 'missing chapter four' that was an alert to the poll I am doing, which I took down on the advice of others considering it was not a real chapter. And for those of you leaving a review as a guest, please, make an account so I can PM you, otherwise it will take a while to get an answer to you.**

 **UPDATE SCHEDULE(so you can stop asking for it): EVERY TWO WEEKS. I am tired of people asking for me to update. I need time to write these. I have obligations outside of fanfiction. I have stated my update schedule at the bottom of the second chapter, yet a good few of you guys ignored it, so I am going to try again. The only reason it won't come out every two weeks is if it gets done early, things like holidays, or if I am physically unable to, such as just recently when I was too sick to be able to write and you guys had to wait an extra week. So please, don't make a review to just say update.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Beach**

 **"There, all sealed up nice and tight." Naruto commented as he sealed away everyone's bags inside of a nice little scroll. Naruto tossed the scroll to a surprised Boruto, trusting him to keep their luggage safe, showing an amount of trust in the boy that made him feel good on the inside.**

Michael and Gabriel smiled at that little display of trust.

 **Naruto looked at his Hokage cape for a moment, wondering if he could wear it... despite no longer being the** _ **active**_ **Hokage, it didn't change the fact he was the Hokage, the Seventh Hokage. The Hokage normally continued to stay Hokage, and people still revered them by their Hokage status.**

"He should still wear it" stated Grayfia.

 **His own father always wore his Hokage cloak... though he was dead.**

That little thought got everyone a bit sad again.

 **The Third Hokage had still worn the robes even when he wasn't Hokage, and Kakashi still wore his Sixth Hokage robes despite no longer being the active Kage. Naruto grabbed it, before he draped it over his shoulders with a grin on his face. It was good to know that he would still wear it, and it felt good to wear anyway.**

 **"So, when is Sasuke going to be here?" Hinata asked as she stood next to her sister, Hanabi Hyuga. Hanabi, unlike Hinata, had dark brown hair and her skin was a shade darker than even Naruto's, but still peach colored. She had the same eyes as her sister, but her entire body was that of a petite frame. She lacked any real breasts when it came to size, even her niece Himawari was larger chested... though Himawari was a solid C-cup despite her young age.**

Issei started to drool, thinking of the mounds of joy, getting some disgusted looks sent his way from Koneko, Grayfia, and even Gabriel. Yes, he is that much of a pervert, that even the kind-hearted, ditzy Gabriel is disgusted with him.

 **She had cut her long hair short, the same way she wore it when she was 11 actually... a lot like the hair Hinata had, only more ragged. She wore a one-piece purple bodysuit, with a tanned jacket over it with the Hyuga crest on it.**

"She looks nice" Gabriel commented with a smile. The rest of the girls nodded their heads, smiles on their faces as well.

 **She also had a large vacation sunhat on her head, and sunglasses hanging off her nose.**

 **Most ninja kept MANY copies of a single outfit, and had only one set of civilian clothes to wear. They didn't need the variation in outfits, not when they found one that fit them well in battle. They could go their entire lives just wearing their work clothes. Their ninja uniforms, because they could be called to battle at a moment's notice. Jonin normally wore Jonin uniforms, unless they had special clothes like they liked, and Chunin were much the same. Only Genin didn't have a uniform.**

"Wow, really? Shouldn't they have, like, a lot of different clothes to blend in or something?" Issei asked.

"They must have something to counter-act that situation" Azazel guessed in response.

"Yes, but the question is 'what is it'." Sirzechs added.

 **Naruto had no uniform, but that was because he was Hokage.**

 **"Sasuke-sensei better hurry up." Boruto said with crossed arms, not liking waiting. He didn't notice as Hanabi reached out and pinched his cheek, but yelped and fell onto his butt when he felt it.**

Everyone chuckled or giggled at the interaction between aunt and nephew.

 **"You are SO much like your Papa when he was your age, both of you are so impatient... though he isn't really patient now. Right Big Brother?" Hanabi asked when she looked at Naruto tapping his foot.**

"Certainly inherited more than looks from him" Asia giggled. **(1)**

 **Technically, he was her big brother now after marrying her sister... and it was in her personality to call him as such.**

 **"Huh? Oh, I'm just wondering where the bastard is."**

Grayfia frowned at the language he used in front of his children.

 **Naruto said as he stopped tapping his foot. Unlike Naruto, whose chakra could be felt from entire countries away or across dimensions if he was using an absurd amount of chakra (Sasuke had told Naruto he had been able to sense his chakra when he was fighting Kaguya, and Sasuke was trapped a few dimensions away).**

"WHAT!?" was the response, again with that strange synchrony.

"J-j-just how much raw power does he have!?" Yuuto yelled/asked, his composure broken for a moment. Silence was his answer, as everyone tried to process his raw energy pool.

 **Sasuke wasn't like that, his chakra was more... silent. It stayed in the shadows, and was harder to sense.**

That thought made the readers even more nervous of the powerful figures.

 **Naruto closed his eyes, before he absorbed natural energy and combined it with his chakra, forming Senjutsu Chakra. Naruto gained orange rings around his eyes, before his blue eyes turned yellow with bar pupils.**

Once more, Koneko's eyes showed worry for the man, wondering if it was safe for him to use such a thing so carelessly. Rias, Kiba, and Akeno looked at Koneko, understanding of why she was feeling this way.

 **Sasuke wasn't that far away, but he was taking his time walking.**

 **The bastard was keeping them waiting on purpose, he must not like the fact that Naruto was retiring either and want to see if Naruto would change his mind... or he was pissed that he wasn't picked for the position of Hokage, despite the fact they were best friends. Nobody in the village would accept Sasuke as Hokage though, it was a simple fact. With his criminal record, and the way nobody really forgot what he did, the village would mutiny the second he was placed in office.**

"What exactly did he do that was so bad?" Rias asked, not knowing she was going to regret asking that questions.

"Well," everyone jumped, forgetting that Beast was there, he had been so quiet, "why don't I show you", lifting up the remote and clicking a button. The TV showed Naruto with a hand through his chest from another boy, _"most likely Sasuke"_ the older thought while the younger felt sick. Then it changed showing various crimes Sasuke had committed over the years, before showing his last betrayal, and played the audio of his redemption at the end.

"HOW CAN NARUTO CALL HIM A BEST FRIEND AFTER ALL OF THAT!?" Issei screamed, looking seconds away from puking.

"Naruto's heart must be purer than that of all the saints combined" Michael whispered in shock, with Gabriel and Asia nodding, not even able to speak. Sirzechs started to continue, after everyone got over their shock.

 **'Uncle Bastard...' Himawari thought after a moment with a smile on her face.**

That served to lift some spirits, as half most of the room laughed, while the rest frowned at a ten-year-old girl using such crass language.

 **Naruto grinned, and he didn't even know why he grinned. He just had a moment of complete happiness, and he didn't know why.**

 **It was amazing.**

Those that found it funny only laughed harder, while the others thought that was nothing to be proud of.

 **Naruto let Sage Mode fade away, and Sasuke showed up moments later. Sasuke was a tall man, a few inches shorter than Naruto... but then again Naruto was one of the tallest people in the village. Sasuke had flat to his head, black hair and only his right onyx colored eye was showing. He wore a black cloak covering his entire body, and a grey vest underneath it with a white shirt. Unlike Naruto, who had his missing arm replaced long ago,-**

This got a few wide-eyed looks, wondering when they lost their arms.

 **-Sasuke never got a replacement arm and was missing his left one. He had a sword at his side, a Kusanagi sword with extremely high cutting ability, only further enhanced after years of Sasuke using his Lightning Release with it.**

 **"Seventh." Sasuke said, because even he called Naruto by his title these days. His onyx eye shifted into a red one, and it had 3 tomoe around the pupil like a wheel.**

"I wonder what all these ones do" Azazel muttered, looking at the different special eyes with interest.

 **"Yo Sasuke, you ready?" Naruto asked with a light grin on his face. Sasuke didn't grin, he only had a serious face. They are all consumed in purple chakra in the shape of a large armored head, before reality around them warped. Then things soon changed rapidly, everything going from the Hidden Leaf Village... to a beach area overlooking the ocean. Sasuke was already gone, having returned back to their home dimension. Naruto grinned to himself, before he waved his arms.**

"Hey, isn't that- "Rias started, only for Sirzechs to interrupt.

"I think it is. That is a beach that we own. Guess we know how we meet them, then."

 **"Wow, that is some beautiful water!" Hanabi called out as she interrupted him, and Naruto deflated.**

 **"Really nice." Himawari said with a lighter smile, and she looked over the ocean. Naruto twitched at how he was being ignored, before Hinata held onto his hand, and he calmed down with a smile.**

"Aww", again the girls cooed at the romantic site before them.

 **"You know what everyone, go swimming. Have some fun!" Naruto told his family as he caught the scroll given back to him by Boruto and unsealed everyone's swimsuits. Naruto tossed them to their respective owners, an orange one-piece for Hinata, the pink frilly flower bikini for Himawari... Hanabi with her skimpy purple swimsuit. Boruto had himself regular black swim trunks, the same with Naruto.**

"Wait, they aren't going to change right there, are they?" Akeno asked.

 **Himawari, not caring if her family saw her nude, plainly stripped out of her clothes without any problems and changed into her swimsuit.**

A censor bar appeared onto the young girl's unmentionables. Koneko looked to Issei for a moment before saying "What, not going to mutter about the unfairness of being unable to see her naked?"

Issei looked really hurt at that, while responding with "I have some standards. She is just a kid. If she were like you and just small, it would be fine, otherwise, no, just no."

 **Hinata didn't seen that worried either, they were all family, and bathing with her children in the past left her immune to shame around them. It helped that the only other people around were Naruto, her husband, and Hanabi, her sister.**

A sigh of disappointment from Issei at not being able to see such, in his words, wonderful boobs, due to censorship. "You do realize that you are perving on the wife of a guy that WE" Sirzechs said, motioning to himself and the other faction leaders "would be hesitant to fight. Yeah, not a smart move." Michael and Azazel nodded, while Issei started to pale rapidly.

 **Boruto was like Himawari, and like his father, and simply lacked a sense of shame and got changed into his swimming suit.**

Another censor bar, leaving Issei to release another sigh, in relief this time, of not having to see another man's junk.

 **Hanabi got changed quicker than the others, while all Naruto had to do was strip to his boxers and put his trunks on over them.**

Last of the censor bars appeared over Hanabi.

 **Naruto sat down in the sand with a grin on his face, and he started to unwrap the bandages around his arm. He would let his arm breathe a little, normally he never took the bandages off... ever. They were extremely durable bandages, and could withstand a lot of abuse. They had over the years, and the white flesh underneath looked like a mirrored version of his left arm. It looked just like his real arm, only white in color. Naruto looked at his arm for a moment, before some wood started to grow out of it... a side effect of having Hashirama's cells in his body.**

"Wait, who's cells? Is it that which caused him to not be missing an arm?" Akeno, correctly, guessed.

 **One, he gained the Wood Release. Two, his healing factor was accelerated to the point that he could heal from most wounds in seconds. Three, his life-force and vitality was boosted to extreme levels. It was like he was not only an Uzumaki, but a Senju at the same time. Naruto snapped off the wood, before he sighed and redid the bandages. They didn't get wet anyway, well they didn't fall apart from being wet.**

"Will we ever see the full extent of his power?" Azazel asked his fellow leaders.

"I hope not, think of the threat needed for that to happen." Sirzechs answered. The three of them suddenly shuddered in fear, thinking of the Trihexa.

 **"Ah! Don't splash me!" Himawari shouted out when Boruto stood on top of the water and kicked some of it at her. Himawari couldn't walk on water yet, so she was forced to wade through it while Boruto dodged her attempts to splash him back.**

"Well that seems a little unfair to her" Kiba said, with others nodding in agreement.

 **"Auntie bomb!" Hanabi called out as she tackled Boruto into the water with a wide, toothy, grin. Boruto let out a shout of shock at the tackle, before he came out of the water spitting. Naruto jumped 200 meters into the air, before he curled up into a ball and started to fall towards the water, grin on his face. Hanabi and Boruto came out of the water, standing nearby Himawari... and a shadow started to grow bigger in the middle of them on the water.**

"Well, I think we can see where this is going" Sirzechs said, looking at the speed in which he is falling.

 **"Cannonball!" Naruto called out as he smashed into the water, and the three were covered completely in a massive wave of water. Naruto stood up in the water, while the others were forced to swim to keep their heads above the water. He hit his ass against the sand in the water, but it was worth it to see their shocked faces the moment before the water hit them. Hinata waded through the water, having finally decided to enter it as well... and she forced her palm out at the water.**

"Are they playing or actively trying to attack each other?" Asia asked, worried for the younger ones.

"…I am not sure" Rias replied, a confused look on her face.

 **"Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm." Hinata said as she sent a vacuum of non-space into the water and though the attack was invisible, the massive wave of water that shot towards the ground was not. Naruto ducked underneath the water and stuck his feet to the sand with chakra, while Boruto, Himawari, and Hanabi, were washed away in the wave, pushing them farther and farther out to sea. It calmed down after a few dozen meters, Naruto raised his arm up, and he swung it with a great speed. The shockwave from his swing pushed a wave of water towards Hinata, and she jumped over it and landed on top of it, before she stopped standing and landed in it.**

"This is escalating quickly" Michael said.

"This is getting out of hand, real fast" Sirzechs added.

"It certainly is jumping up a notch" Azazel finished. **(2)**

 **"Nice one." Naruto told her as they walked their family swimming back towards them. Naruto pointed it hand at them, and like he did when he was 16, Naruto sent out a burst of wind chakra that split the water in two. Himawari, Boruto, and Hanabi flopped onto the ground when the water surrounding them vanished in the blink of an eye. Naruto stopped the flow of wind chakra, and the water surged on top of them. Hinata lightly splashed him in the back, and he splashed her back.**

Everyone's eyes widened at how he just casually submerged his children and sister-in-law, before calmly splashing his wife normally, like it didn't even happen.

 **"Haaaaaaah! I thought I was going to die!" Hanabi said as she burst out of the water first. Boruto burst out of it next, and gasped for breath, while Himawari went last and had the least reaction... other than heavy breathing.**

Everyone let out a sigh of relief, thankful that they are okay.

 **"Not... fair... old man." Boruto said in annoyance, before the water around him was cut again and he landed on his feet, in wet sand. He grinned, before he paled when the water surged on top of him and sunk him once more.**

A few chuckled at how Boruto was subject to that again.

 **"You're 1000 years too early to challenge your old man kiddo." Naruto said with a glint in his eye. Shock-waves, wind chakra, and other skills were completely unfair when it came to a water fight. Naruto picked up Himawari and let her sit on his biceps as he flexed.**

The girls started to blush once more, admiring his muscles.

 **Hinata enjoyed the view, but she didn't comment. Boruto came out of the water again, but only the upper half of his face as he swam towards Hanabi. She noticed him, before Boruto leaned up and whispered into her ear.**

 **"Aunt Hanabi, wanna get back at the old man?" Boruto asked with a glint in his eye, and Hanabi gained the same glint in her eye. They were family after all, and their eye shapes were the same... because Hinata was Hanabi's sister. She looked at Naruto with Hinata, who was laughing a little, while Himawari acted like a pirate with Naruto as her ship.**

"She is so cute." Asia said.

 **"Hell yeah." Hanabi said, and together they sank underneath the water. They swam towards Naruto, and Hinata noticed they were coming up behind him and glanced between them and Naruto. He looked behind himself, and saw them coming at him. They were reaching for his swim trunks, and he smirked for a second. Naruto jumped out of the water, while Himawari let out a shriek of surprise and flipped off his shoulder and into the ocean. He landed on top of the water, before he reached down into the water and grabbed Boruto's trunks and Hanabi's skimpy bikini and gave them and YANKED them up out of the water.**

"Well that backfired spectacularly!" The Governor said laughing.

"Shouldn't he have rather decent sensing abilities?" The Ruler of Heaven asked.

"They really did not thing that through" The Lucifer concluded.

 **"Aaaaaah!?" Hanabi yelled in surprise.**

 **"Water in my nose!" Boruto called out, because in surprise of the wedgie he had snorted some water. Hinata was giggling into her hand, with Himawari joining her. Naruto let go of both of them, and they belly flopped into the water. Naruto laughed loudly at them, before he hopped onto the sandy beach.**

"Oooooh" many winced in sympathy for the pain of a belly-flop.

 **Naruto called on the powers granted to him as Shukaku Jinchuriki, and the sand around him started to move in accordance to his will. Naruto raised them up, before the sand formed a large 15-foot fortress of sand. Naruto walked into the front of it, before he walked up the sand stairs and got to the top of the sand fortress and stepped on the edge of the wall.**

"Sand too, what's next, reviving the dead!?" Issei shouted.

"Considering the Evil Piece system, it is quite possible he could" Sirzechs stated, thinking deeply on that though. The older members of the group nodded at that.

 **"Cowards, come and fight us like a ninja!"**

"Isn't that a bit of a contradictory statement?" Issei asked.

"Well, these ninja are a lot more open in their attacks, so maybe not?" Kiba said in an unsure tone.

 **Hanabi challenged Naruto as she dug her swimsuit out of her ass. Boruto was doing the same thing, and Himawari joined Naruto. Hinata walked onto the beach, and didn't take any sides, just watching the shit storm that was about to unleash itself.**

"Heh, shit storm indeed." Azazel snorted.

 **"Dad and me vs you and Auntie Hanabi!" Himawari declared boldly as she stepped on the wall like Naruto. Naruto rubbed the top of her head, while Boruto placed his hands together and formed a small blue ball of spinning chakra, rotating in every single direction. It was only the size of his fist, but it was a beautiful sphere of never ending spirals, the Rasengan. Hanabi's eyes bulged and she activated her Byakugan. Naruto held his hand up, and a human head sized Rasengan formed in his hand, the true normal size for the Rasengan... well for him and his father it was the usual size. Naruto used a single hand and placed it in a one handed seal, and an exact copy of himself appeared next to him. Naruto gave the Rasengan to the clone, and it went into the base.**

"Isn't this getting a bit out of out of hand?" Rias asked.

"I believe it is." Akeno answered.

 **"Charge!" Hanabi said as she lifted up Boruto and flung him at the wall of the sand fortress.**

 **"Cheater!" Himawari called out as she jumped off the fortress and landed on Boruto's back, taking him down into the sand. There was an explosion of sand, and both Himawari and Boruto were launched out of it safely and into the water again. Naruto's sand fortress started to come out with a supporting wall gone... and Naruto was buried in the sand moments later with his torso sticking out of it.**

Asia and Gabriel giggled at how easily the castle of sand fell on him.

 **"Hehehehe." Naruto laughed lowly as he dug himself free, and his children came out of the water without any damage done to them. Hinata noticed when a red symbol appeared in the air out of nowhere. Naruto was too busy goofing around with the children in the water to notice, at first... but Hinata noticed that the circle started to move around and people began to come out of it.**

"Oh, I wonder who it is going to be!" Rias exclaimed.

"I thought it was rather obvious who it was going to be." Azazel muttered.

"Hm, what do you mean?" Rias asked.

"Well, you guys are the only ones here without a really good explanation." Michael stated.

"Yeah, Beast's earlier reasons said things like boredom, which is kind of understandable, and world peace, which as the leaders of the Three Factions, us three are expected to be here." Sirzechs continued.

"However, he said he was tired of your peerage acting weak. Why yours specifically? That implies your peerage is stronger in this dimension, but it is supposed to be the same, until Naruto and his family enter the picture." Azazel this time.

"So he has an interaction with your peerage, and considering the circle used is the one from your family, it is most likely your peerage who meets with him first." Michael ended. Rias and her group looked on, unsure of how to respond to that.

 **A young, 15-year-old white haired girl was the first one out of the red thing. The girl was petite, with a flat chest standing about an inch taller than Himawari at 138 cm. She was light skinned, and had bright yellow cat-like eyes. She wore a white one-piece swimsuit, and was holding a pink tube around her body. She had goggles on, and a black cat head hairpin. She noticed them, and her eyebrows shot up in surprise.**

"See, we were right, Koneko is right there." Michael said, while Koneko looked at her alternate-self, with wide eyes.

 **The next was a taller red haired girl, standing about 5'8" in height with the long scarlet hair with an ahoge on top. She had bright blue eyes and fair skin as well, she had a toned slim and slender body with wide hips and large beasts. She had a white button up shirt with a single button on it, and a purple hip cape... covering what appeared to be a skimpy purple swimsuit. She had breasts about the same size as her breasts actually, something that surprised Hinata and made her feel better about not being freakish with her breast size.**

"And there is me" Rias muttered with a sigh.

 **Then was a shorter girl than the red head, with bright blond hair the same shade as her husband. The girl had peach colored skin, and a slightly rounded face similar to her husband as well. She had bright, vivid green eyes, and she was wearing a sunhat and a light green jacket over her swimsuit. Her long blond hair had straight bangs, and went down passed her rear end. She had a slimmer waste than the red haired girl, and her breasts were smaller... she was a really cute girl, standing at about 5'6" in height.**

"Ah, there is you, Asia." Issei called out, Asia blushing at the attention she is receiving, and the compliments the book gave her about her appearance.

 **After that was a black haired girl with her extremely long black hair tied into a ponytail with an orange ribbon. She was a little shorter than the red head, and about 5'6" in height... but her body was even more attractive by pure measurements. Her waste was slim, her wipes were wide, and like all of those among the girls her butt was well shaped... but she was wearing a simple white T-shirt over her body... and her breasts were HUGE! She was a little BIGGER in the chest area than Hinata was, she didn't have the ninja firmness that Hinata had developed with years of training or motherhood... but she was a fair skinned beauty with violet eyes widened in surprise.**

"Ah, there I am." Akeno said with a smile on her face.

 **A distance back from them, coming out of the woods, were two boys. The first was a guy about the same height as the red head, with pale blond hair and a rather well toned body... and all he was wearing was a speedo. The guy had a mole under his eye, and was surprised to see people at the apparently private beach as well... and behind him was a rather... well he wasn't the most attractive guy around.**

"HEY!" Issei called out at hearing what the book said on him. Kiba just smiled at his mention in the book.

 **'My perv senses are tingling, there is a very perverted boy around.'**

Everyone looked at Issei, Koneko with a measure of disgust, causing him to feel depressed.

 **Naruto thought as he looked passed the sexy women, he found his wife to be sexier than all of them combined... though as a man he would admit they were attractive-**

The girls all cooed at his loyalty to his wife, though the girls mentioned blushed a bit at the handsome man calling them attractive.

 **-... and he ignored the boy in the speedo. He didn't know how boys could trap their dicks in those skin tight contraptions, but he was too big downstairs for them so he wore trunks.**

All the girls blushed at the mention of his unmentionables, Gabriel wings even flashing a bit of black before returning to its pure color, while some of the guys _cough*Issei*cough_ felt jealousy flow through them.

 **There was his target, an average looking boy with messy brown hair that flared out at the neck. He had a semi-toned body, like he only recently started to get his ass into shape, but still had fat on him. He wasn't out of shape, but he was not in the best of shape either. He was wearing swim trunks, and he was most likely the pack mule of the group since he was dragging behind everyone's things behind him.**

Issei started to grumble at this, mumbling about others not helping even a bit.

 **'My pervert senses are tingling.' Boruto thought as he looked around for the source of the perversion. His sensei was a pervert, Konohamaru, and had tried to teach him the Sexy Jutsu. He had learned how to sense perverts, though he already knew the Sexy Jutsu... as ashamed as he was to admit it he had learned it when he was younger after hearing a story about it from his mother.**

"Oh, I want to hear the story behind that." Azazel said, intrigued.

 **The ahoge on top of his head was spinning like a radar.**

 **'My pervert senses are going haywire.' Himawari thought as the ahoge on her head started to stiffen. She could sense a pervert from a mile away, with who her family was, and who the family friends were... her ability should not be a surprise.**

 **It was like everyone who had whisker marks had some way of detecting perverts.**

"Question, how exactly do they sense the perversion? From the way they are talking, it is only perverts they can sense, not desires." Rias asked. Everyone thought about it for a minute, then shrugged.

 **"Flying Hyuga Tackle!" Hanabi called out as she tackled Naruto into the sand pile behind him, Naruto sputtered as sand got into his mouth, and the brown haired boy was instantly excited.**

 **"Boobs!" He shouted out as he looked towards Hinata, who wasn't paying attention to him and covering her eyes as the bright sun shined down on them. "Boobs!" The boy called out again when he saw the developing breasts of the, unknown to him, 10-year-old-**

Issei looked at his other self with disgust, irremediable pervert he may be, but even he had his limits. The girl was 3 **(?)(3)** too young.

 **-... with the white haired girl around it was warping his ability to judge age. "Flat Boobs!" The boy said with a little less excitement, but still excitement as he looked at the barely covered chest of Hanabi that was pressing into Naruto's head.**

 **Skinship between family, nothing perverted about it, he pushed her off.**

 **'Oh... this is a boobs freak.' Boruto thought as he went back to relaxing in the water, not caring all that much. Of course, he didn't notice where the boy was looking, just what he was shouting. He was a harmless pervert, the kind that didn't have the guts to do anything about his perversion.**

Issei seemed to deflate at that remark. _'You don't have to be so mean about it'_ he thought.

 **Himawari covered her chest when a shiver went down her spine.**

 **Well, it looked like the group was starting to approach them, with the red head looking the most curious about them. Naruto shoved the ever playful Hanabi off him, before he looked up when the red haired girl stopped nearby him.**

 **"I'm sorry, but who are you people?" The girl asked, and Naruto started to stand up. The blond haired girl behind the red haired one gulped when she realized the large height difference between Naruto and all of them, and they were forced to look up at him. Naruto looked down at them, before he let out a loud whistle. Boruto and Himawari came running towards him, while Hanabi covered her ears, having been right next to him.**

 **"Ah, you jerk that was in my ear! Why do all dads seem to know how to whistle so freaking loudly?!" Hanabi shouted out, and Naruto placed his hands on his children's heads.**

"Actually, that is a good question. Nii-san, why is that?" Rias asked her older brother. He just smirked at went back to the book.

 **"This is Boruto Uzumaki-" Naruto said as he tilted his head to Boruto, before he tilted it to Himawari. "-this is Himawari, and that woman over there is Hinata Uzumaki. I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto introduced all, but Hanabi.**

 **"I'm Hanabi Hyuga." Hanabi ended up saying to introduce herself.**

 **"I'm sorry, but would it be possible for you and your siblings-" The girl started to say, before everyone in hearing range burst out laughing. Hinata got up, before she started to walk over to them. The girl looked confused for a moment, with how young looking Naruto and Hinata were, she had assumed that they were all siblings.**

Rias blushed at her alternate's mistake, as the others laughed at her.

 **Naruto stopped laughing, while Boruto looked at him.**

 **"Old man, I'm going to go into the ocean and hunt a shark." Boruto told him, and Naruto shrugged his shoulders.**

"How exactly does he plan on catching it?" Issei asked.

 **"Catch a big one." Naruto answered back to him, and the boy grinned and started to run towards the ocean.**

"And he just lets his son do it." Issei continued.

 **"Hey, that sounds fun! I want in on that action!" Hanabi shouted to Boruto as she followed after him. They were ninja, even sharks were their prey when they wanted to go after one. An elite Genin, not a real rank but everyone called Boruto that, and an elite ninja from the Hyuga clan could hunt sharks in the water with ease. The fact they could kill the shark by sending chakra into its brain and destroying it just made it that easier for them.**

"That's…informative." Kiba said, slightly scared at how easily they could kill.

 **"Dad, can I go?" Himawari asked, and the girls in the group in front of them froze.**

 **Old man... Dad? Just how old was the guy in front of them if he had children that looked to be about 12 years old, though Himawari was only 10.**

 **"Why don't you build a sand castle, or big a really deep hole... we might need the hole." Naruto said with a glance at the obvious pervert coming towards the ground.**

"HEY!" Issei called out again as the others laughed. "Can you guys please stop laughing?"

"Sorry, Issei." Asia said between her giggles.

 **"Rias-buchou! Everything is... who are you guys?" The boy asked, but it was obvious that he was talking to the red haired girl, apparently named Rias.**

 **"Good work Issei, Issei... this is Naruto Uzumaki and his daughter Himawari Uzumaki, and those two swimming in the ocean are Boruto Uzumaki and Hanabi Hyuga... and that woman is Hinata Uzumaki." Rias said as she gave their names for them, but she seemed a little concerned about their very presence on the beach... and the big one filled her with a very deeply rooted fear, like she was standing in front of a god.**

"Exactly how powerful is he?". Gabriel asked.

 **"Oh... uh... I'm Issei Hyoudou, nice to meet you Uzumaki-san, Himawari-chan!" Issei said with a bow, showing he had manners... to some degree. He also seemed nervous when looking at the mountain in front of him.**

"Well who wouldn't be nervous, meeting someone like that for the first time?" Issei asked rhetorically.

 **"Hello Issei-kun, you are very polite." Hinata said with a light, motherly smile on her face, completely missing the fact that Issei's eyes were drawn to the large breasts on her chest. Himawari did not miss it, and she gave Issei a glare.**

 **"You're the worst 'tebera." Himawari said to him, and he looked broken hearing such a cute girl say that to him.**

Issei mirrored his counterpart, while Koneko had an approving smile on her face, and the others laughed.

 **The white haired girl looked at Himawari with a surprised glance, surprised she was say that, but the light... ever so light smile showed she was not against it.**

 **"Aaah, how cute, a verbal tic. I'm Akeno Himejima, but you can call me Big Sis." Akeno said with a wide smile on her face.**

"I agree with my counterpart, it is extremely cute." Akeno said.

 **"He-hello, I'm Asia Argento." The blond girl said, still rather frightened of Naruto's intimidating stature. He had nearly a foot and a half on her, to the point she didn't even come up to his chest. The blond haired boy came running over, before he looked up in surprise when he saw the family that were standing there.**

 **"Koneko Toujou." The white haired girl, Koneko, introduced herself to the family, but she seemed the happiest to meet somebody who... she looked at Himawari's chest, before she mentally compared their heights. She was a full cup size, or maybe two cup sizes, smaller than the younger girl. Her eyebrow twitched, before she looked at the mother of the younger girl, and saw huge breasts on her that retained a youthful perkiness and firmness that surprised even those of her friends.**

Koneko grumbled, remembering that Himawari was only ten, where as she herself was fifteen.

 **Genetics.**

 **What Koneko didn't know, was that Naruto's mother Kushina had been hailed as THE most beautiful kunoichi of the hidden leaf village. Well known for her amazing beauty, and flaming temper. Those of the Uzumaki and Hyuga clans were known for their beauty and youthful appearances, as well as their well-developed bodies.**

A quick image of Kushina showed on the screen, causing the most of the males to blush.

 **"I'm Yuuto Kiba." The blond boy said as he introduced himself politely, while Himawari looked at his speedo, before she looked away with a grossed out look on her face. She didn't want to, or need to see that image ever again. Yuuto seemed a little amused by her reaction, while Hinata gave him a light polite bow.**

"Just wait a few years, you'll want to see things like that." Azazel chuckled.

 **"Nice to meet you all, I am Hinata Uzumaki. This is my husband Naruto Uzumaki, our daughter Himawari Uzumaki, and our son is in the ocean right now, but he is Boruto Uzumaki. My sister is Hanabi Hyuuga. I hope we aren't disturbing you all." Hinata said to the group, being the ever polite woman that she was.**

 **"Oh... there is no problem, but this area is supposed to be... private. How did you all get here?" Rias asked, because she was sure she had placed a spell around the place that would manipulate the memories of those that weren't supernatural and make them 'remember' that they had to do something and go do it. Koneko wasn't reacting to them, so they weren't Devils, Angels, Yokai, or Fallen Angels... if she wasn't reacting them they were completely human.**

"Wait, would they count as supernatural?" Rias asked. The faction leaders paused before thinking on it.

"Well, if you want to get technical, then yes, they would fall under the category of supernatural, considering they are from a different dimension entirely." Sirzechs started.

"And we don't necessarily know what counts as supernatural in their world. For all we know, all humans count as supernatural." Michael continued.

"And some of those bloodlines mentioned sound like something beyond human. So, yes, I guess they would be supernatural." Azazel ended. Everyone else nodded at their explanation.

 **"We used ninja magic and teleported here from an entirely different dimension." Naruto commented dryly, telling the completely truth, knowing that they wouldn't believe it. He knew these people weren't human, so no point pretending to be from here either... and like he said, he doubted that they would believe him.**

Rias pouted at that.

 **"How did you all use that red circle?" Hinata asked, letting them know that she was aware of how they had gotten there... and surprising everyone by their lack of surprise at the teleportation circle.**

 **"Are you all human?" Akeno asked, and she thought nobody could notice, but few sparks started to come off the tips of her fingers. Naruto looked down at her for a moment, before his whisker marks started to thicken and his eyes turned blood red.**

Everyone jumped at the image in front of them. It looked like a wild animal standing before its prey, ready to bite down on its neck at a moment's notice. They could feel the bloodlust he is radiating, despite not being there. It surprised them to see such a fun, if a little wild, man turn into this.

 **"** _ **Calm down girl.**_ **" Naruto told her, and she took a step back in wide eyes fear at the drastic change in personality. She was completely subdued by the man in front of her, who have off the aura of somebody of great power. She wasn't the only one to back away, everyone backed away from him other than his family. They got defensive instantly, with the blond boy summoning a sword out of a red circle. He held it in front of him, like it was going to make a different.**

 **"Boosted Gear!" Issei called out as his left arm covered itself in red scales with a green gem on the top of his hand. He moved in front of Rias, protective over her, while Naruto's eyes turned back to normal.**

"Wh-wh-what w-w-was th-th-that!?" Issei screamed, scared out of his mind.

"It was…certainly very frightful." Kiba said, looking a little pale.

 **"Calm down, I don't want to hurt you, but if any of you attack I will hurt you." Naruto told them truthfully. Akeno started it by showing hostile intent first, preparing herself for a battle. Naruto flared his chakra for a moment, and he gave them all a glare to reinforced the point. He squashed their intent to battle with that one glare, and they looked away from him for a moment.**

No one could refute his claim, as Akeno did indeed start to prepare herself for battle first.

 **"Wait... Naruto Uzumaki, aren't you the author of that new book series?" Rias asked in surprise when she finally remember something. Her friend had told her about book that was quickly growing in popularity, with the author being named Naruto Uzumaki. It was about a ninja from another dimension and his struggles, and he fit the description of the man in front of her. She had a copy of the book, suggested to her by a few people who believed that the story had a lot of good story telling.**

"Well, that might dissuade you from fighting him." Sirzechs said, amused…until his wife hit him upside the head. "Grayfia! That hurts."

 **"Yeah, story of my life.-**

"He just revealed that so easily. Dose nothing faze this guy?" Issei asked.

 **-Now, are you all going to get out of defensive positions? This is a large beach and-" Naruto started, before Boruto and Hanabi came out of the water pulling a large shark behind them. Naruto looked behind him, surprised that they actually found one... and that it was still alive, but quickly dying.**

"They really got a shark. I give up, I will never be able to understand these people!" Issei exclaimed.

 **"Hey old man, we got one! Make a fire, we are having a shark fin ramen tonight 'tebasa!" Boruto shouted out, and Naruto licked his lips. That sounded great right about now, very great.**

 **"Hey, nothing says sorry like having a meal together. You kids want to join us?" Naruto asked the group as he kicked the shark in the head, and a loud crack was heard, with the shark no longer moving... dead. Issei gulped at the display of force, realizing that he wouldn't have won the fight between them if it came to it.**

"So casual about it, too" Issei muttered, agreeing with his alternate.

 **"Uzumaki-san... is it alright if I call you Naruto? I assure you, we are not children." Rias told him, and Naruto raised an eyebrow.**

 **"Oh, have you been through war and fought against immortal zombie ninjas with superpowers that could regenerate from nothing, godlike men with the power to wipe out the world, and a goddess who could create dimensions and destroy them at a whim? Have you saved the entire world multiple times, or do you pay bills?" Naruto asked them with a raised eyebrow.**

"That…I don't know how to respond to that. And Beast said that these are actual alternate dimensions. Is it wrong that I feel scared out of my mind?" Sirzechs said, deadly serious.

"No." everyone else deadpanned.

 **"Well... no." Rias admitted as she looked away from Naruto, she remembered reading about those events in the book.**

Once again, Rias blushed in embarrassment while the others laughed.

 **"Well then, to me, you are children. Now, do you want to join us for lunch, or not? We can all have fun, ignore each other, or fight... and you really don't want to fight." Naruto told them, but he had an amused tone to his voice.**

 **"Naruto, I'm sure they would much rather enjoy spending their time together. They came here together." Hinata said, and Naruto nodded to her. She was a very understanding person, so she would often be the peacekeeper when Naruto had a bit if a temper going.**

 **"This place... is a Heaven of boobs." Issei said,**

Issei agreed completely with himself on that.

 **and Naruto grabbed his face and lifted him up into the air with a hard look on his face.**

Issei yelped at seeing what is happening to his other self, feeling worried that he might die.

 **Naruto brought Issei face to face with him, while Rias sighed. She realized that this would happen one day, the boy was an unredeemable pervert in every single way. There was always going to be a day that he got himself into trouble with the wrong person.**

Issei looked to Rias acting like someone just kicked his puppy.

 **"You wouldn't happen to be talking about my family... right?" Naruto asked while squeezing Issei's face.**

 **"I'm very sorry about him... Issei can't control his lust very well." Yuuto said as he tried to placate Naruto, who wasn't having any of it. Naruto started to drag Issei away with a dark look on his face, and he glanced at Rias and her group.**

"OH GOD, OUCH, SAVE ME!" Issei screamed, fearing for his life at the idea of having angered that man.

 **"I'm going to have words with him, and as long as he doesn't do anything to deserve pain... I will not hurt him, but you do not ogle another man's wife and daughter." Naruto said as he walked a respectable distance away from the combined group. Naruto dropped Issei on the ground, before he bent down to his level.**

 **'I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die! I'm dead!' Issei thought as he looked at the anger of a pissed of father and husband.**

Once again, Issei agreed with his other self.

 **"You see those attractive young ladies, my Wife, Sister-in-law, and Daughter. Let me tell you something, I went to the moon and fought a battle with my planet at stake for her. I fought a man that could cut planets in half for her. She is the love of my life, she is my wife, she is my other half. I don't hate perverts, my Godfather, a man I love very much, was a Super Pervert... but he had a code of honor. You do not go after a married woman... understand?" Naruto asked with his grin stretching to dangerous levels, and his fangs extending with his whisker marks doing the same thing.**

Everyone shivered in fear at the look on his face, while Issei started to whimper.

 **"I-I understand." Issei said with a scared tone.**

 **"Now... you see that little girl... my daughter. She is my little girl, my precious gift from Heaven. Like my wife, she is also my life. I would go to hell and back, carrying the world on my back while dying of thirst for her... and with a smile on my face. If I catch you touching her, I am going to rip your arms off... then I am going to rip your left eye out." Naruto said as he moved his hands to his shoulders, before he poked Issei right next to his eye, and Issei was shaking.**

While everyone felt awed by his convictions, it did little to detract from the fear they felt, especially for Issei.

 **This was not the average man, Issei had never dealt with anyone like Naruto before... his only experience was with Raynare.**

 **'Shit, shit, shit!' Issei thought with wide eyes.**

 **"Not just that, but while you have one eye left, I am going to rip off your balls, with my bare hands... and slooooowly. Then, I am going to replace them. I can do it too, I have the ability to reconnect and regrow people's organs... it would be a simple matter for me to... pluck... bye bye eyeballs and balls... and then you will be seeing with one eye out of your head, and another out of your balls... and every time you sneeze cum will shoot from your nose." Naruto said to Issei, who was growing more and more frightened.**

Everyone felt disgusted at what he just described, while Issei started to cry, looking like he was either going to soil himself, or have a heart attack.

 **A pissed off father was scary, even more so when you were ogling his young daughter.**

Everyone agreed with the book, whole-heartedly.

 **"I am so sorry, it will never happen again." Issei promised Naruto, and he nodded.**

 **"Yes, you can bet your virgin dick that it won't happen. You see, I understand you very much. I'm a pervert, I trained under 2 perverts. I was once a teenage, hormonal boy... but you wanna know something. I had girls from all over the world travelling thousands upon thousands of miles just to meet me... but none of compare to my Hinata**

Everyone but Issei aww'ed at his loyalty to his wife, while Issei looked at him like a god, seeing as Naruto could easily become the Harem King if he let himself love more than one woman.

 **... and little Himawari, she is my child with Hinata. I understand the male fascination with breasts and their bodies, but repeat after me... Naruto Uzumaki's Wife and Children are off limits." Naruto told Issei with a very forceful tone to his voice, and Issei gulped deeply and nodded his head.**

 **"Naruto Uzumaki's wife and children are off limits." Issei repeated like his life depended on it.**

 **"Now you see, love is something special. When you love somebody, you would go to hell and back for them. You would face any challenge, and raise above any mountain for them or die trying... if you can't say you would do that for them... then you have no right to say you love them."**

Issei payed close attention to his advice, feeling that his words were the best way to reach his dream and happiness.

 **Naruto lectured Issei in a bit of a softer tone than before, and the large group was trying to hear what Naruto was telling Issei. Hinata and Hanabi were able to see and read his lips, and Hinata was blushing in a happy way.**

 **Naruto was getting some tonight.**

The younger ones blushed at that.

 **"Why are you telling me this?" Issei asked Naruto, who looked at him with serious eyes.**

Everyone listened closely, curious as to his reasoning.

 **"Tell me kid, what is your goal in life?" Naruto asked him seriously.**

 **"I want to become a Harem King, and get my own Harem of girls with great tits!" Issei shouted out, and even a short distance away Rias looked humiliated that Issei had such a dream. Akeno was laughing a little, while Koneko looked disgusted.**

Cue same reactions from the girls, while Issei deflated at the part about Koneko's disgust.

 **"What about the feelings of the women?" Naruto asked Issei with a raised eyebrow, and the boy thought about it for a moment.**

 **"I'll just love them all equally, and make sure none of them feel neglected." Issei said to Naruto, and the man looked at the boy with a furrowed brow.**

Issei looked at the furrowed brow, and wondered what else is there to it.

 **"So how are you going to get these women?" Naruto asked the boy, and Issei went silent. Not knowing how to respond, all he knew that Devils who become Kings would get their own Peerages... but how would get actually get his peerage?**

 **"I... don't know." Issei said after a moment.**

Issei himself looked a little lost at that.

 **"Are you going to force girls who don't want to share, to share? Can you handle watching a girl leave you, because she can't stand not having you to herself?" Naruto asked the boy with a serious look on his face. Issei winced, the very thought of that was almost heart breaking to him. He didn't believe he could bare it if somebody he liked left him for somebody else. He would go insane if that happened.**

"I…but…" Issei grew silent after that, unsure of how to respond. The rest looked at Naruto with growing respect.

 **"No... but... no." Issei said, he was going to make an excuse but he figured he couldn't do that.**

 **"Figure it out, because your dream relies not on yourself, but girls who love you. I am not saying I have anything against the harem itself, but if you can't except a girl leaving you because she isn't willing to just be a 'member of your harem' then don't even try and have one. Their feelings are more important than yours." Naruto told Issei, the more he talked to Issei the deeper he could look into the boy's heart... and the boy was a good boy, but his perversion was making it extremely hard for the boy to realize that his dream wasn't complete. It wasn't enough, it was like a short term goal.**

' _I really need to think about this some more.'_ Issei though, planning to put his dreams of becoming a Harem King on the back burner for now, and revise it to make it better.

 **When he got a harem... then what? Increase his harem, have an ever increasing harem with the girls getting more and more unhappy with each girl that got 'added' to the group.**

Issei flinched at the thought of that. Even with his perversion, he wanted the girls in his harem to be happy.

 **The boy truly loved breasts, he loved them to a fault actually.**

 **Anyone that compared Issei to Jiraiya was wrong, and Naruto would punch them in the face. Jiraiya was a pervert, a super pervert, yes... but he was so much more than that. He was a visionary, he was a loving person, and a caring godfather. He was a teacher, and a peace lover. He strived for world peace, and ending the need for hatred. He was somebody that was important to his village and his friends, a person that could smile in the face of death if he was dying for those he loved. He could kill his students, and he was capable of killing the woman he loved if he saw them turning down into a dark path that they couldn't recover from. He was supportive, and he put other people above himself. Yes, he was a pervert, but that was only a small part of who he was.**

"Just…who is this Jiraiya person to have such an effect on Naruto?" Azazel said, looking towards Beast.

"I will tell you before the next chapter. Just wait." He responded. **(4)**

 **Issei was silent when he got back to the group, and Hinata leaned close to Naruto.**

 **"What was up with that?" Hinata asked Naruto, and he leaned towards her.**

 **"The boy has been going on about boobs, I figured he needed some help. Figuring him out wasn't hard." Naruto said to her, before he turned to the group again and smiled. "Now, let's all be friends and let bygones be bygones." Naruto called out with a grin on his face.**

 **"Wait... isn't there an Uzumaki Dojo opening up in the shopping district?" Akeno asked, since she had passed by an 'opening soon' sign in a shop before.**

"A dojo? I wonder what style he will teach." Rias muttered.

 **"Naruto/Dad/Old Man?" Hinata, Himawari, and Boruto asked in confusion.**

 **"What, I was a Hand to Hand combat teacher for the Academy for a while... why are you surprised Hinata? You already knew about that, before the Toneri-incident I was teaching in my spare time." Naruto admitted to her, because he wanted to open up a dojo for a few years. He would have his children get involved, and his wife, and have fun doing a family thing together.**

 **"You teach hand to hand?" Rias asked with some surprise, and Naruto nodded.**

 **"Yes, you wanna have a sparring match?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.**

"Uh, Rias, why is your other self asking that?" Issei was scared for the answer.

 **"Not me personally, are you good at hand to hand... what is your level?" Rias asked, and Naruto swung his hand as a storm of wind surrounded him, created purely by the shock-wave of his arm. They were blown off their feet and into the sound, the winds strong enough to block even weapons... the same shock-wave that he had used to deflect the weapons from the Shin clones when they attacked him. Naruto vanished in the blink of an eye and caught his kids, while Hinata caught herself and landed on her feet.**

"…o…no…no, No, NO! Please tell me you aren't going to make us?" Issei asked, looking at Rias with scared, hopeful, eyes.

 **"I am strong enough to protect anything I love, and that is all that matters. Is there something you wanted?" Naruto asked Rias as she picked herself up off the ground, the same with the rest of her peerage.**

 **"Please... I would like you to spar with my peerage." Rias suggested to him, and Naruto thought about it for a moment. Naruto finished thinking about it when he looked and saw that Boruto and Himawari seemed excited for the chance to see him fight, the same thing with Hanabi.**

 **"Sure." Naruto answered her.**

 **There was nothing to lose, and who knows, it might be fun.**

Issei started to curl up and whimper again. "I guess I will read the next chapter." Rias said. Her brother handed her the book, and she looked at the next chapter, reading the title. "Chapter Four…"

* * *

 **(1) I can't believe I forgot Asia last chapter**

 **(2) Guess the reference**

 **(3) While Japanese age of consent is 13, most prefectures can and have overridden that law, making it 18. I don't know which prefecture DxD takes place in, but am guessing it is one with the national age-limit, not sure, don't quote me on that.**

 **(4) Not telling the story of Jiraiya just yet, depends on poll**

 **Another chapter done, and this one will come early, depending on when my Beta gets through with reading it. I ignored schoolwork to get this done in time so I can take a break for the holidays. Luckily I home-school and cane easily make up the work I missed.**

' **Till next time, Let the Beast, Be Unleashed.**


	5. Side Chapter: Winner of Poll

**Disclaimer: Go to the first chapter**

 **Beta: Agurra of the Darkness**

 **The poll is officially closed and to announce the winner, I am doing this little side chapter. I will post the full results at the bottom A/N, thanks to all who voted.**

* * *

 **Side Chapter**

(Beast POV)

"Thanks for doing this, and I am sorry for pulling you out of the Pure Land, away from your friends and family." I said, looking at the two people who will be joining the DxD readers.

"It is no problem, after all, it means we get to see how our son has grown over the years" said Minato. This was Naruto's father, and aside from the eye shape, facial structure, hair length, and whisker marks, they look exactly the same. He still wore the clothes he had when he died the day of Naruto's birth.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see what he is getting up to with this new group. Oh, and thanks for telling us all that has happened so far, 'tebane" Kushina added. Naruto's mother, she had long, beautiful red hair, violet eyes, and a feminine build. Naruto inherited his facial structure and eye shape from her. She also wore the clothes she had when she died.

"Still, thank you. Now, you guys are going to be there so as to provide an insight into Naruto's mind that the other readers would not have. A few rules, safety reasons, of course," they nodded at that "You will only have your natural physical abilities, all jutsu and anything related to chakra will not work, no needlessly attacking the others, looking at you Kushina, and if you do attack, no killing. These people have not achieved peace yet, and I feel this is the best way to do so. Agreed?" I asked for confirmation. Once again, they nodded, a more serious look in their eyes. "Well then, let us go, so you may introduce yourselves to the others. Shall we?" I asked, motioning my head towards the portal.

"Let's go!" Kushina shouted excitedly, already walking forward. Minato and I looked at each other, smiles on our faces, before quickly following the red-haired woman.

* * *

 **And now, the official placements for the poll;**

 **First Place: Both Parents 140 votes 23%**

 **Second Place: Jiraiya 117 votes 20%**

 **Third Place: Hiruzen 78 votes 13%**

 **Fourth Place: Kushina 58 votes 9%**

 **Fifth Place: Kakashi 41 votes 7%**

 **Sixth Place: Obito 36 votes 6%**

 **Seventh Place: No Naruto Characters 35 votes 5%**

 **Eighth Place: Neji 27 votes 3%**

 **Ninth Place: Minato 21 votes 3%**

 **Tenth Place: Shikamaru 19 votes 3%**

 **Eleventh Place: Konohamaru 12 votes 2%**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Go to the first chapter**

 **SORRY AND UPDATE SCHEDULE: I am in college and I am sure anyone who is in or has been to college will understand the stress that comes with it. Also, my father and I have both suspected it for a while, but I have been diagnosed with severe MDD, or Major Depressive Disorder. It was bad enough that my doctor wanted me hospitalized to make sure I don't kill myself while they work on helping me get better. It has been a struggle gather the will to do anything beyond sleeping, let alone writing. I am working on not completely losing the will to live, but the updates will come a lot slower, and I can't guarantee a set schedule. To everyone who has liked this, I am sorry for keeping you waiting for so long. I will try to do better, but…we all have our demons, and sometimes, even if we do try to face them, we don't have the strength to overcome them.**

 **Comments: I tried to respond to all of you, but I am sure I missed quite a few, sorry, also for people who use the guest review, don't ask when I will update because it will be impossible to respond.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Sparring**

"Now, before we continue, we have a couple of guests joining us today. Since we are reading this, I have decided to let two people important to Naruto join us here today." Beast announced, as the shadows started to swirl around him, recreating the portals that brought them here. The two aforementioned people stepped through. One was a man that looked to be similar to Naruto in terms of physical appearance, while the other was a beautiful woman. **(1)**. "Would you two please introduce yourselves?" Beast asked.

"Hello, my name is Uzumaki Kushina, mother of Naruto. Nice to meet you." The woman said, bowing slightly with a soft smile on her face that seemed to enhance her beauty.

"And my name is Namikaze Minato, I am Naruto's father. Nice to meet you as well." He said with a similarly soft smile on his face as well.

"They are here to offer information on their world and Naruto so that you no longer have need of me to be around. I have already showed them all that has happened so far, including your reactions to the book, so that everyone is caught up. I shall see you when it is time for a break in a few chapters." With that said, Beast sat back down in his shadowed corner and leaned against it to sleep, content to ignore the world.

"…Okay then. Well, it is nice to meet you as well," Sirzechs said with a slightly awkward grin and a sweat drop while staring at Beast, an action mirrored by most of the room. Shall we continue onward?" He asked, receiving nods from the others. He looked to his sister, so she could start on the chapter.

 **'Hmmmm, looks like the boy has something special about him.' Naruto thought when he eyed the Boosted Gear on Issei's arm. The spar was about to start, Naruto vs. Rias' entire peerage as per his request... he knew they weren't going to win. There was no arrogance in it, at his strongest form he could easily dodge the Sage Art: Storm Release Light Fang cast at point blank range. Madara's attack that travelled at the speed of light itself, he was a master at combat and had saved the world many times over... at least 3 times. He had fought in war, and his powers were unrivalled. His chakra was ever growing, and he had a vast army at his disposal the second he wanted to call upon it.**

"Buchou, I'm scared. Why did you make us do this?" Issei asked in his most pitiful voice. Rias only shook her head, though she admitted in her mind, what she did may not have been the best choice.

 **He could grant himself unlimited strength with but a technique, and his battle experience and abilities were in a league of their own.**

"Unlimited strength!?" Azazel exclaimed, intrigued by how he can do this.

"Yes, it is called Boil Release: Unrivalled Strength. It burns the chakra in the body to boiling point and the more steam produced, the greater the strength and speed boost gained. The only limit is your chakra reserves, something my son doesn't need to worry about" Minato explained, no small amount of pride in his voice.

 **He could subdue an army of clones with Magnekyo Sharingan with but a glance and a few threatening words.**

 **He had experience defeating enemies that could easily cut planets in half in ease with a single attack, and was able to withstand being hit point blank by that very attack and block it with a single hand moments later.**

A quick image of this happening showed on the screen. Kushina instantly started whooping in joy, seeing how strong her son had become, while Minato had a small grin on his face. The others were watching with wide eyes and slight fear.

 **He could last days upon days of fighting without food, water, or rest. He could even do it while being assaulted with injury upon injury, which healed in only moments after he got the injury. His chakra recovery rate was outstanding, only taking a short amount of time for his body to recover any lost or stolen chakra.**

Issei was actually crying by this point. The other members of the peerage, while not to the extent of Issei, were greatly worried about their other selves.

"Rias?" Rias looked to her older brother at his call, "You have made a terrible mistake," he said in a monotone voice while looking at her with dead eyes.

"I…think you are right" she responded with a slight quiver in her voice.

"He is _definitely_ right," the mother of the monster they were reading about said in a lightly teasing tone. Rias only slumped and put her hands in her face, not wanting to look at anyone at the moment.

 **These children were not a match for him, not in the slightest.**

"No, you are not." Azazel seemed to take amusement at Rias and her peerage's plight. The peerage, Rias included, seemed to wilt at that statement, despite knowing its truth. This only furthered his amusement, along with Kushina's and Minato's.

 **"Kick their ass old man!" Boruto called out with a large shit eating grin on his face.**

Grayfia once more frowned at the use of such crass language from, in her eyes, a child, especially considering the adults seemed completely okay with it. Sirzechs, noticing this, shook his head, knowing his wife didn't appreciate things like that.

 **Hinata was just sitting with a small smile behind him, while Himawari built a new sandcastle with Hanabi. Everyone knew how the fight was going to end. They didn't doubt for a second that Naruto was going to win without having to so much as move from his spot if he didn't want to.**

"I…do not doubt that statement. Not one bit" Michael muttered with a wry smile, shaking his head. Kushina looked to him with a wide grin and holding up a peace sign.

"What did you expect from my Naruto. He is the strongest ninja to exist" she stated with pride.

"The strongest?!" a few shouted.

"None stronger before or since so far" Minato responded, pride once more evident in his voice.

 **'I would be surprised that Hinata is okay with Boruto cursing... but then again... Naruto was no better.' Hanabi thought as she made the sand wet with some water, helping Himawari build it up into a wall.**

"So he is the cause of their crude language," Grayfia stated, not liking someone from such standing acting in such a way.

"And what's wrong with my son's language, 'ttebane," Kushina said, looking a bit annoyed with the silverette.

"One of his station should act and speak in a more refined manner than he does. He won't set a good example for his people and his child if he acts in such a manner," Grayfia responded in a cool voice.

Kushina quickly stood up in an aggressive stance. "Why should he have to act-

"Kushina!" Minato called out, placing a hand on her arm. "No fighting, remember. We don't want to be taken away from here, do we?" Minato's calm voice seemed to calm his wife somewhat, however she continued to glare at Grayfia. "Lucifuge-san, how my son acts and speaks is up to him. He has done more than enough to earn that right, and I don't appreciate you looking down on him for it." Minato glanced at her with a cool gaze, showing neither anger or annoyance. Grayfia merely turned her head back to the screen, tactfully choosing to end the argument there.

 **"I plan to... come at me whenever you wish, and come at me with the intent to murder me, or you won't so much as pose a challenge." Naruto lectured the group in front of him, while Rias stood at the side lines to study Naruto and see how her peerage would fare against him. Her fastest member moved first, and Naruto watched Yuuto move in slow motion as he created a flaming sword out of nothing and rushed towards Naruto with it pulled back.**

"Wait, why is it in slow motion?" Rias asked.

"It looks to be showing it from Naruto's perspective of time. He is much faster, after all. He needs to be able to react to the speed he travels at." Minato accurately guessed.

 **The boy had a darker look on his face than before, like he was taking Naruto's advice to heart.**

"Uh, Kiba, what is with the look?" Issei asked, slightly creeped out by his 'friend'. Kiba just stared at the screen, not answering Issei. Issei only seemed to get more worried.

 **"Raaah!" Yuuto shouted, and while to some he appeared in front of Naruto in a second, to Naruto it took him awhile to get there. His flame covered sword ended up being caught mid swing as Naruto held the fire blade with his fingers, not even so much as bothered by the flames on it. Naruto gripped the blade, and cracks formed on it, before it shattered into pieces.**

"Well, that didn't work" Gabriel said, looking at the screen, "He doesn't even have the slightest mark on his skin from that."

"Not the wisest move you could have made" Azazel muttered. Kiba looked annoyed at the remark, before schooling his face into the mask of a gentleman once more, conceding the point.

 **Lightning came at Naruto, but he waved his arm and surrounded himself with a shockwave of wind to negate the lightning.**

"Wait, a _shockwave_ of wind!? Not manipulating it, but a raw shockwave, and not even to from blocking attack, but using the shockwave to block the attack!? How fast is he!?" Rias shouted, surprised at his actions.

"I told you, my son holds the title for strongest shinobi in our world. There is little that can stand come close to him in power, let alone as his equal." Kushina seemed to gush pride as she spoke.

 **Yuuto already had a sword, and this one was made of ice... most likely having the power to freeze things. He spun around, and he didn't see it, but Naruto's skin started to gain a layer of steam about it.**

"I…take it that is the technique mentioned earlier," Michael asked. Minato merely nodded his head.

 **The second Yuuto's blade touched Naruto, the entire thing evaporated in an instant, surprising the boy. Just because they had no chance to win, didn't mean that he wouldn't be taking them seriously.**

"I am unsure how to how to feel about that about that," Rias stated, happy he took them seriously, yet scared for the same reason. The adults all chuckled at her statement.

 **It was Yuuto's bad luck that Naruto was immune to attacks that involved Fire, Ice, or Water by the largest degree.**

"Any other immunities we should be aware of" Akeno asked, despite the fact it would do nothing for them.

"You'll just have to wait and see" was the response from a grinning Kushina.

 **"Boost!" A voice on Issei's arm called out, and Naruto raised an eyebrow at that call. That was a strange ability, but even in his distracted state he snapped the next blade Yuuto sent at him in half before it could be used to cut him. The small one, Koneko,**

Said small one grumbled at being called such, much to the amusement of the others.

 **came at him from above with a straight punch aimed at his head. He glanced up at her for a second, before he grabbed her wrist and used her as a battering ram while smashing her body into Yuuto and sending the two of them flying into the sand.**

Kiba and Koneko winced at that with Koneko shooting him an apologetic glance. Kiba waived it off, though if it was because he didn't blame her or because it never happened to this version of them was known only to him.

 **"Ara Ara Ufufufu, it looks like somebody is stronger than he looks." Akeno said as she flew in the sky above them. She was a long distance, ability spamming fighter it would seem. It was her that created the lightning that was sent at him earlier. Of course, he had seen her fingers crackling with power earlier. It was easy to guess what her ability was, but she didn't seem to be limited to using a single element. Water started to form at her hand, while Koneko and Yuuto collected themselves and got straightened out.**

"Well, it looks like I am entering the fray" Akeno said with a smile that did not match the dark feeling coming off of her. Issei and Asia scooted away from her slightly.

 **Yuuto created a sword with a hole at the top of it, and Naruto raised an eyebrow at the strange design on it. He surged forward, and Akeno unleashed a torrent of water at him. His options, to his opponents, seemed to be either destroy the sword and get hit by the water, or stop the water and get hit by the sword. They were making attacks from two separate directions, Akeno had figured that lightning was useless against Naruto, so she switched to another element.**

 **A useless element, steam came off of Naruto's skin and the water evaporated when it came in contact with him.**

"To be fair, you should have noticed that when he melted the ice sword" Gabriel said in a careful tone, trying not to offend her. Akeno merely looked down to try to hide her embarrassment.

 **'Not just ice, but water too! That steam is super-heated to such high levels that it can instantly evaporate water and ice!' Yuuto thought as Naruto used his freshly enhanced strength to shatter his sword with a flick of his finger. The shockwave sent Yuuto back, but before he could go flying Koneko went behind him and pushed against his back, levelling him out.**

"Ah, thank you for that, Koneko." Koneko merely replied with a small thumbs up.

 **"Boost!" Issei's gauntlet called out again, and Naruto could feel the energy inside of Issei double. Naruto raised an eyebrow, it had been 10 seconds since the last 'Boost' and his energy had doubled last time as well. It would look like the ability of the gauntlet was to double Issei's power every 10 seconds... sadly, that kind of ability wasn't without a major drawback. Naruto didn't know what that drawback was yet, but he had little doubt that it would become apparent to him.**

Issei seemed to shrink in on himself at that comment, knowing he needed to work on his stamina, while Asia tried to cheer him up.

 **Even as he broke another of Yuuto's swords and grabbed Koneko's head, before pushing her to the ground and sending her pushing through the sand.**

 **'Lightning and Water won't work... so Fire!' Akeno thought with a slight frown on her face as she sent a stream of flames towards him.**

"Yes, because it worked so well when Kiba used his fire sword" Azazel said in a condescending manner, once more taking amusement from her reaction to the foolish action of her counterpart.

 **Naruto, being the Son Goku, Matatabi, Kokuo, and Kurama Jinchuriki was able to withstand flames of this level even in his base form. He had been able to take Fireball and Dragon Flame jutsus against his bare flesh even as a kid. Ninja naturally had a higher elemental resistance, elements that would kill a normal person took a LOT more to hurt them.**

 **Flames of this level would not even hurt him.**

"Well then, at what level would it work, then?" Asia asked.

"Ameterasu, flames so hot it burns other flames. Even then, it would only affect his base form and _maybe_ his sage mode." Minato stated. Everyone except Kushina froze at that, not knowing how to react to that knowledge.

 **He just looked up at Akeno with a slight smile on his face, getting on her nerves more than a little. She stopped the flames and bit her lip, Water, Fire, and Lightning were all useless against the opponent in front of her. She didn't have anything left in her arsenal, she might be really strong and fast, but she was a Wizard type. She fought long distance, using Magic, as her prefered form of combat. She had solely trained herself in Magic, she wasn't a martial artist, so her speed, strength, and durability wasn't suited for this kind of battle against a person with more speed, power, and durability than her.**

 **"Boost!" Issei's gauntless called out again, and like Naruto suspected, Issei's power doubled from it. With the first two boosts, Issei was over 8 times stronger than he was at the start of the battle, and with the next one he would be 16 times stronger... but it would seem that all that energy was being stored in the gauntlet. Unless Issei could release that energy, or transfer it to his attacks, it didn't mean as much... and he was visibly a little more tired than before.**

 **His stamina, the more he used that Boost ability, the more drained his stamina became.**

"Well, he figured you out quickly." Once more Asia had to cheer up the depressed Issei.

 **'This guy has no weaknesses in his guard, he is aware of what all of us are doing at all times.' Koneko thought as she started to run around Naruto, keeping a distance of 12 feet at all times. She was the slowest of the group, second slowest right in front of Issei... third slowest, with Asia and Issei being behind her, though Issei would become faster if he released the energy inside of him.**

Both Asia and Issei slumped at that, apologizing for being so weak in pitiful tones.

 **Asia wasn't even trying to fight, which got a raised eyebrow from Naruto.**

"But, I am a healer" Asia tried to defend herself, only for Minato to speak up.

"Most healers from our world were able to fight. The only ones that didn't have some level of combat skills were for civilian healers only. The best healer from our world was also our Fifth Hokage and an accomplished shinobi, being recognized as one of the physically strongest to exist.

 **Yuuto created another sword, two swords, and then a third sword that he held in his mouth. All the same basic design about them, Naruto was impressed that he had such a steady stance with them. The boy was well trained, he would give him that.**

Kiba looked up at the praise, pride flowing into him at Naruto's words.

 **Naruto pointed his hand at Yuuto while Akeno charged up a much larger volume of lightning than before, if that level of lightning didn't work she would just make more of it, and make it more potent than before.**

 **The swords that Yuuto had on him flew out of his grasp towards Naruto, who let two of them pass him and fly towards Koneko. When Akeno unleashed a bolt of lightning at him, Naruto magnetized the sword in his hand, before he threw it at the sand. Akeno's lightning changed direction without her say-so, and it struck the heavily magnetized sword.**

"He can even control magnetism!?" Akeno shouted, disappointed he had a counter for everything she could throw at him.

 **"There, now lightning is useless." Naruto told her with a bored tone. The only elements that could really affect him, or rather that he lacked a perfect defense against, was Earth and Wind. Even then, he could crush Earth, and he was the strongest Wind user in his world. While he didn't have a real defense against Wind, there was no way that somebody was going to beat him at using it, thus meaning the only real element that stood a chance at injuring him was Earth.**

"And he has the raw strength and durability that he doesn't really need a counter for maybe most Earth based techniques." Minato added, seeing at their hopeful looks at finally finding a weakness to exploit, again, not that it would do much.

 **"Boost!" Issei's gauntlet called out, and Naruto let him gather up his energy without bothering to go after the boy.**

 **Instead, the boy would come to Naruto.**

"Why would I-oh," said boy started to ask, only to see what happened on the screen.

 **"Come here." Naruto said as he pointed his hand at Issei, and between the magnetic forces at work and the metal scale arm that Issei had. The boy was forced off his feet and pulled towards Naruto, Issei was dragged by his arm, preventing him from attacking when Naruto caught his gauntlet fist.**

 **"... Mercy?" Issei asked hopefully.**

Issei looked on with the same hopeful expression, a look that was quickly wiped from his face at the next line Rias read.

 **"That isn't the face of mercy!" Boruto called out, knowing that Naruto's bored face was not a good one for his opponents. Naruto magnetized Issei's arm, and the swords in the area started to fly towards Issei at a high speed. Thankfully, they only knocked him off his feet by coming in contact with only his metal arm.**

 **Yuuto made another sword, but it only went flying towards Issei.**

"Well, that certainly poses a problem," Kiba muttered under his breath.

 **"Akeno, you can't use Lightning without hurting Issei... and Yuuto, you can't create anymore swords made of metal without risking injuring your comrade... what are you going to do?" Naruto asked them all with a raised eyebrow. Because of the Magnet Release, metal based attacks were useless against him... just like how sand based attacks were also useless against him... and acid based attacks... and a lot of attacks actually.**

"Is there anything not useless against him!?" Issei shouted, rather annoyed at the, in his eyes, pointlessly over-powered blonde.

"Pure energy based attacks, I think." Kushina said in a wondering tone, a finger to her chin as she looked up in thought.

 **"That is dirty." Yuuto said to Naruto with a look of anger, his only swords that didn't need metal was a sword made of flames and a sword made of ice. His other swords were metal, though they had special abilities, and thus would be attracted to Issei.**

"We are shinobi, we tend to be rather pragmatic in the battlefield. There isn't really a concept of dirty finding in our world." Minato said, looking at Kiba.

"I have to agree with them, using your opponent's power against them has always been a viable strategy since ancient times," Azazel stated, with the adults around the room nodding, Michael and Gabriel a bit more hesitantly.

 **"I got it!" Issei said as he made the gauntlet disappear, and the swords dropped to the ground. Ending the magnetized state his arm was in, and Naruto nodded. Issei had a pretty good idea... but he had undone all of the Boosting that he had been doing, bringing his power back down to what it had been. His stamina was still depleted though, even when he resummoned the Boosted Gear.**

 **"Good job Issei." Rias called out from the side lines, a little proud of his idea... but still seeing the faults in it as well.**

Issei slumped at that, Asia once more comforting him, while a few chuckled at his embarrassment.

 **One fault... Naruto pointed his hand at Issei again, and he was yanked towards Naruto with his gauntlet landing in his hand. Naruto magnetized it again, before he threw Issei aside.**

"Oh, come ON!" Issei yelled, annoyed at having his Boosted Gear magnetized once more, while the chuckles got louder and increased in number.

 **"It was a good idea, but you see... your Boosted Gear is a crutch. 1000 x 0 is still 0 you know." Naruto reminded Issei of a fact. If Issei had no skill without the Boosted Gear, then anyone that could negate it or turn it into a weakness would instantly be able to defeat him. Naruto was a man of many skills, taking one away from him left him with a dozen more he could use. If he lost them all, he was a master at Taijutsu with extreme speed and power.**

"He is completely right" Sirzechs states, hoping his words would cause his sister's servant to become stronger to protect her. "You need to expand your skillset rather than relying on a Sacred Gear you got by chance." His words were slightly harsh, considering Rias's glare and the way Issei shrank in on himself, but if it meant his sister was safer for it, he was willing to risk her anger at him. The boy would just need to find that motivation to get stronger.

 **Issei was forced to put away the gauntlet on his arm, returning it to normal.**

 **'If Issei summons the Boosted Gear, then Naruto will magnetize it and make Issei the target for Akeno and Yuuto's ability... severely cutting down their battle power. Akeno's only hope to land a hit is Lightning, and Yuuto can't win without his blades... Koneko is the only one not hampered by that ability.' Rias thought with a gulp. Somebody that could negate the abilities of pretty much her entire peerage. Issei couldn't risk having his Boosted Gear magnetized over and over again, because it would make him the weakness of the group.**

"Is there really nothing we can do?" Rias asked in a defeated tone, knowing she would lose, but not wanting to admit defeat just yet.

 **Koneko was standing behind Naruto, waiting for the moment to try and get at him. She was playing the waiting game at the moment.**

 **'No... it isn't just Issei... I can't use metal swords against him period. Any metal sword can be taken from me, and those swords can be used to rob Akeno of her ability to strike him with lightning.' Yuuto thought with a grimance. Issei having his Sacred Gear out or not, he still couldn't use metal swords against Naruto. The man had a way around them, making them useless against him unless you caught him by surprise. Flames were already shown to be about as useful as throwing sand at him, and Ice or Water had zero affect.**

"I…didn't think of that, dammit, the situation is even worse" Rias muttered, annoyance very clear in her tone.

 **'This isn't good, he has something that counters all of our abilities.' Even Akeno was thinking as she floated down to ground level. She had no more tactical advantage to being in the air, it was only slowly draining her of her physical stamina.**

 **'This is a Checkmate.' Rias thought with some disappointment. Her peerage lost, there was no way that they would be able to win this one. The only person that had skills that weren't being negated was Koneko, and she was a pure hand to hand combat user. She wasn't fast, but she was strong and durable. She had shorter reach though, and by the time she got to him she would be been knocked away with ease.**

 **This was like an embarassing game of chess, all of her pieces were being held back by a single king that had yet to take a step in any direction. Heck, Asia wasn't even a fighter, she was the healer of the group, so she couldn't be counted on for this.**

Asia seemed to shrink in on herself, Minato's words from earlier still fresh in her mind.

 **Rias formed a ball of black flame-like energy in her hands, before she shot a surprise attack at Naruto to see if it would make any different. The ability of her family, the Power of Destruction.**

 **The Power of Destruction was an ability linked to her genetics, one that granted her with** _ **explosive destructive power**_ **. Not the power to destroy anything, that was something that her brother and his massive amounts of power was normally able to do. She just had a large amount of destructive ability, but anyone stronger than he would be able to block or stop the attack. It wasn't a perfect one-hit ability, and she knew it, but it was the only chance that she could think of at the moment.**

Rias looked up, a foolish look of hope on her face. The adults only shook their heads, knowing it wasn't going work, Minato and Kushina especially.

 **Naruto didn't even look at it, Naruto twitched his finger and a wall of sand popped up. The attack exploded when it came in contact with the sand, showing that it had weakened the sand defense, but not penetrated it.**

Rias looked down once more, her confidence in her ability shot, seeing it didn't even break through a sand barrier.

 **'Chakra enhanced sand, able to deflect even the Amaterasu, a flame that burns through pretty much anything. Those looked like black flames, but these... no that wasn't a flame, it was a pretty powerful energy attack... anyway, it seems the Shukaku Jinchuriki ability is a very strong defense.' Naruto thought with a small smile on his face. He never once said that Rias wasn't allowed to join in on the fight after all.**

Rias again looked up, not with any foolish hope, but a look of small gratitude at his thoughts, recognizing it as a small nod to her skill in strategy.

 **Koneko finally made her move and began to rush towards Naruto, but when she got to him he mule kicked her in the face and sent her flying, her nose bleeding by the time she landed in the sand.**

 **"Koneko-chan, I got you!" Asia called out as she ran over to the girl and her hands glowed green, before she healed the injuries of the younger woman. Naruto raised an eyebrow, he was right, that girl wasn't a fighter, she was the group medic.**

"My earlier point still stands. What happens if someone were to try and attack you? You need to at least be able to defend yourself. A dead medic is as useful as no medic at all." Minato's words were harsh, but no less true. Asia looked down, her mind at war with itself over keeping her peaceful values or learning to fight and being able to heal her friends rather than die unable to do anything for them.

 **"This is starting to get boring." Boruto said with his tone growing more and more dull. He had thought that these people would have more than one or two abilities each. They weren't even abilities that could be used more ways than one. Issei increased his own power, Yuuto summoned swords, Akeno shot various elements but she did them in a straight line, and Koneko was a martial artist... kind of. That Asia girl was a strict healer, and even the leader of the group seemed to be a one trick pony.**

The entire peerage deflated at hearing Boruto's thought. Sirzechs looked at his sister in sympathy, but he agreed with the blonde boy's words. She needed to expand her skillset if she wanted to be safe in this world.

 **"Boruto, that is rude, I am sure they are trying their hardest." Hinata said with a motherly tone. She didn't encourage it when people looked down on others, what Naruto was doing now wasn't looking down... it was teaching a lesson and knowing his own strength well enough to know who could and could not challenge him.**

Sirzechs appreciated Hinata's words. Hey, just because he agreed with Boruto didn't mean he enjoyed seeing his sister like this. The peerage seemed to perk up some at the words of ther boy's mother.

 **These children, when you were 31 years old and your opponents ranged between 15 and 17 years old, they were considered children by even her standards... anyway, all of the odds were stacked in Naruto's favor, and while he was the type to hold back, he was always serious when he fought.**

 **Serious and going for kill were very different things.**

That seemed to cheer up the peerage even more, seeing as they were no longer moping and were once more listening intently or, in Rias's case, reading in a more normal tone of voice.

 **"Is it over yet? Dad, come make a sand castle with Aunt Hanabi and me!" Himawari called out to her father, while Naruto thought about it for a moment.**

 **"Sorry sweetie, Daddy has to win first. Then I can play with you." Naruto said with a bright smile on his face.**

A few of the girls aww'ed at that, once more seeing the loving father under the powerful warrior.

 **"Aaaaaah!" Issei yelled as he started to run towards Naruto. Naruto was slightly surprised the boy had the guts to try and fight him without the Boosted Gear... but the end result was Naruto grabbing the boy's face and keeping him at a distance. It was almost comical, Issei throwing punches and Naruto just using his face to hold him at arm's length distance. Issei landed a few more seconds of wildly throwing punches and kicks, before he began to wore himself out.**

Most of the people laughed as Issei shrunk in on himself , however, the battle hardened adults felt something was off, as if there was more to the situation.

 **"What was that supposed to do?" Naruto asked Issei, who grinned.**

 **"Surprise attack." Issei said as Yuuto appeared behind Naruto with a sword, and Akeno was already shooting lightning at him. Naruto simply reached back and touched the sword, before the lightning changed direction and flew towards Yuuto. The boy threw the sword at the sand in front of Naruto, and he saw that the lightning was coming at him again. Yuuto threw the sword in a way that Naruto was standing between the sword and the lightning.**

Issei perked up, knowing he did something like that to set up the surprise attack, while the adults nodded, recognizing the need for such a strategy.

 **Not good enough, like earlier, Naruto swing his arm and used the wind as his ally to reflect back the lightning so that it went around his body and struck the sword.**

"Looks like even still, it wasn't enough," Rias sighed.

 **"Good job, you attempted to use my abilities against me... but it doesn't work so well. You see, earlier I could have either completely negated the Lightning with Wind or ended the sword's magnetization. I could have brought the sword to him and threw it at the lightning... your plan completely relied on me being surprised and not reacting in time, or not noticing your plan." Naruto explained to them where they went wrong. He let go of Issei and looked towards Rias, who was gripping one of her arms when she realized that winning was impossible.**

 **Impossible, as in they didn't even have the slimmest of hopes.**

Rias sighed again, however, she took his advice to heart, learning what she could so she wouldn't make similar mistakes again.

 **He had abilities that cancelled out all of their abilities, or at the very least could force them to stop using what abilities they had.**

 **"This really is checkmate... I surrender. You win." Rias admitted with grit teeth, like everyone, she hated to lose... and she was humiliated by this as well. Her peerage was defeated by one man, who didn't even seem to have to try hard to defeat them. It was a very... annoying experience to understand what it was like to lose.**

 **"Okay then, Daddy's coming Himawari." Naruto said as he walked away from the battlefield and went right towards helping his daughter."**

"And he goes straight to his daughter, as if our defeat was nothing." Akeno muttered.

 **The outcome was to be expected.**

"Well, who wants to read next," Rias asked, still upset over her loss.

"I will!' Kushina shouted, excited at the chance to read about her baby boy **(2)**."Chapter Five…"

* * *

 **Well, another chapter done. Remember to read my A/N at the top for information on why I took so long for this chapter and why I won't be doing a set update schedule. I am glad people are still favoriting and following my work despite not updating for over a year, especially since I am the type who ignores a story not completed that hasn't been updated in a year, maybe I should stop, hehe. Still, thank you, I know this has been a long time coming and I am working on getting better so that I can get more chapters out to you guys. It was all of you who, by following, favoriting, and asking for an update, let me know that I actually have some worth to this screwed up world. So, I will keep on fighting, for all of you.**

 **(1) Again, look up pictures or descriptions of their appearance yourselves**

 **(2) She is a mother, of course she would call her son her baby boy, mine still does, despite me being in my early 20s.**


End file.
